Molly Hooper y su blog
by Peony Bolger
Summary: Por fin la tierna y tímida Molly Hooper, gracias al consejo de sus amigos, ha decidido crearse un blog personal en donde puede expresar sus emociones y sentimientos. Pero no todo será tan sencillo y perfecto, pues ella se encontrará en riesgo al verse involucrada románticamente con el único criminal consultor del mundo, James Moriarty, todo para que éste pueda destruir a Sherlock.
1. La chica que trabaja en la morgue

Últimamente muchas personas que conocía Molly Hooper tenían un blog personal donde escribían acerca de su vida, o tenían un sitio web propio. En realidad, a Molly no le interesaban esas cosas, ni estar conectada al Internet en todo momento, ella disfrutaba pasando su tiempo libre con sus gatos y viendo sus programas de televisión favoritos en la televisión. Pero sus compañeros de trabajo la incitaron a crearse un blog para mantener contacto con sus amigos y para poder expresarse.

El argumento definitivo que convenció a Molly de hacerlo fue cuando Sherlock mientras trabajaba con ella mencionó su propio sitio web, La Ciencia de la Deducción. La chica de la morgue ya sabía acerca de esa página y la revisaba con mucha frecuencia, pero jamás se le ocurrió que podría así comunicarse con Sherlock.

En ese mismo momento, Molly estaba sentada en frente al computador que tenía en su hogar, en la noche. Tardó un tiempo en diseñar el fondo de su blog, el cual consistía en dibujos de flores, corazones en colores suaves y la foto de un gato, todo estaba listo. Ahora iba a escribir su primera entrada. Quería describirse a sí misma, resumir su vida en unas pocas palabras para que la gente supiera quién era. Se quedó mucho tiempo mientras lo pensaba. Por fin escribió.

_27 de enero_

_Hola. Mi nombre es Molly Hooper. Yo trabajo en el Hospital Barts. Tengo 31 años. Perdón. Esto está sonando como una lista. No estoy segura por qué estoy haciendo esto. Solamente es genial tener a alguien con quien hablar_.

En realidad, Molly no tenía esperanzas de recibir un comentario, recién estaba empezando. Tampoco tenía muchos amigos, así que no se decepcionó tanto cuando al pasar el tiempo entendió que nadie le escribiría un comentario. Leyó de nuevo lo que había escrito. Al haber dicho que sería genial tener a alguien con quién hablar, se sintió algo necesitada. Decidió corregirlo, añadiendo un nuevo comentario a su propia entrada.

_¡Jajaja! ¡Eso hace que suene muy solitaria! Quise decir que es bueno tener un lugar donde pueda compartir mis sentimientos._

_Molly Hooper_

A la mañana siguiente, Molly llegó temprano a trabajar, tenía mucho por hacer. Muchas autopsias que realizar, muchos cadáveres que organizar. Muchas veces agradecía el trabajo que tenía, el tratar con los muertos. Molly recordaba que cuando era pequeña quería ser doctora, pero con el tiempo logró darse cuenta lo triste y ardua que era la tarea. Ella sabía que se encariñaría con los pacientes, y no podría soportar verlos sufrir, y verlos morir, y decírselo a sus familiares… Era mejor tratar con personas que ya no sentían dolor, cuyo tiempo de vida ya había pasado.

Ese día Sherlock estuvo un buen rato acompañando a Molly mientras él estaba trabajando, presumiblemente en un caso. Pero la chica que trabajaba en la morgue notó en el detective un rostro frustrado. Sherlock jamás estaba de ese humor cuando estaba en un caso, a menos que no entendiera qué estaba sucediendo. Pero Molly tuvo el presentimiento que no era así.

-¿Algo va mal? –Preguntó inocentemente.

-Me aburro. No hay ningún caso, nada que hacer –respondió secamente sin mirarla. A pesar de la frialdad, Molly se sintió agradecida al ver que Sherlock se aburría, él recurrió a ella. O, bueno, mejor dicho, a los microscopios y a los cadáveres. Pero no importaba.

-Oh. Bueno… No te preocupes, pronto encontrarás algo interesante… ¿Y te has enterado de esos suicidios en serie? Ya ha habido tres de ellos. Los recibimos acá no hace mucho…

-Lestrade aún no me llama para el caso, ya lo hará –dijo Sherlock interrumpiéndola– ¿Podrías traerme café, Pequeña Señorita Perfecta?

-Claro… Voy en seguida.

El resto del día Molly no se atrevió a hablar con el detective, pero fue por pura timidez. Cada vez que él aparecía, Molly se sentía como un ratón. Ella observaba de vez en cuando cómo Sherlock pensaba en voz alta, expresando su enojo y aburrimiento. Molly no sabía por qué ni cómo… Pero ver a Sherlock asustado no la asustaba ni la angustiaba. Es más, le gustaba. Eso significaba que él tenía la suficiente confianza para mostrarse así ante ella. A veces Sherlock se olvidaba que Molly estaba en la habitación, pero ella estaba acostumbrada a ello. Pasaba a menudo.

Molly fue la última de irse del trabajo. Cuando estaba cerrando, se dio cuenta que había en el suelo una corbata amarilla, verde y roja, a rayas. Había entrado mucha gente, compañeros de trabajos, personal de limpieza, esa corbata podría ser de cualquier persona. Pero Molly sólo pensó en una. En realidad, ella jamás lo había visto con una corbata, pero no perdía nada con preguntarle, así podría hablarle.

La chica se dirigió a la sala de computación del hospital. Aún estaba ahí Steven, de informática, que le dejó usar un computador. Steven era un hombre de sesentaisiete años, quien era simpático con Molly. Ella lo apreciaba, era muy amable con todo el mundo. La chica que trabajaba en la morgue aprovechó de revisar su blog. Ningún comentario, ninguna visita. Era aún muy temprano para recibir comentarios. Visitó el sitio web de Sherlock, y escribió un comentario, preguntando por la corbata.

_Hola Sherlock. Me estaba preguntando si es que vendrías al hospital otra vez en algún momento, lo que pasa es que encontré una corbata y creo que podría ser tuya. S del tipo de corbata que usarías así que no sé si la dejaste aquí la última vez que me visitaste._

Molly en realidad no estaba muy segura si esa corbata sería del tipo que Sherlock usaría. Tampoco estaba segura si él usaba corbatas, pero no perdía nada preguntando. Esperó por una contestación, pero tuvo que esperar. En la espera, Molly, ya sintiéndose cómoda en su blog, comenzó a escribir. Había recordado la primera vez que vio a Sherlock, hacía tiempo atrás. Ese día había estado nostálgica. Había tenido tiempo para pensar durante la espera.

_28 de enero_

_¿Creen en el amor a primera vista? Hay un hombre y lo amo. Al menos, creo que lo hago. No puedo dejar de pensar en él. Él es tan inteligente que es como si estuviera ardiendo. Y también es genial, pero no realmente. Y está en forma. Oh, de verdad que está en forma. Soy una chica sensible y siempre lo he sido. He trabajado duro para conseguir el trabajo que tengo y ahora tengo planes, pero él simplemente pasa por encima de todo eso. Es como si yo fuera Molly Hooper, el control. "Pequeña Señorita Perfecta", como mi compañero me llama. Hasta que entra en la habitación y de repente soy este pequeño ratón. Él me convierte en un ratón._

Pocos minutos después de haber escrito en su blog, recibió la respuesta de Sherlock en respecto al tema de la corbata.

_"Es", no "S". Y no, no es mía._

Sólo fue una pequeña corrección. Pero a pesar de eso, Molly se sintió algo angustiada. No le importaría si otra persona le dijera lo mismo, era sólo un arreglo. Pero si Sherlock se lo dijo… Ella conocía qué tan enojado éste se ponía cuando la gente escribía o hablaba mal. Cuando le envió otro mensaje como respuesta, se fijó en ser cautelosa en cómo escribía esta vez.

_Oh, bueno. Okay. Siento haberte molestado. X_

Por la mañana, temprano, Molly fue al trabajo, como era rutina. Al volver a su hogar, ella había llevado la corbata consigo. No era de Sherlock, pero tendría que seguir buscando de quién era. La llevó por si acaso, para guardarla en su casillero. Cada vez que pudo, ella fue por allí para preguntar de quién era. No se sentía bien teniendo algo que no era suyo. Tuvo que detener la búsqueda, pues había llegado un cadáver que necesitaba una autopsia urgentemente.

Molly lo inspeccionó y se sorprendió al identificar quién estaba en la camilla. Era Steven, de informática. ¿Cómo podía ser? Si ella lo había visto perfectamente bien justo anoche, bien tarde. Se veía perfectamente. No tenía sentido. Era muy extraño. Ella revisó los papeles y los médicos habían asegurado que su muerte se había debido por causas naturales. Ahora ella tenía que comprobarlo.


	2. Lápiz labial

No fue necesaria una investigación muy completa para que Molly supiera que Steven había muerto por causas naturales. Al menos, no encontraba nada fuera de lo lugar. Pero no tenía sentido… Steven no era tan anciano. Pero bueno, nada se le podía hacer.

Cuando Molly tuvo tiempo libre nuevamente, salió de la morgue para seguir buscando al dueño de la corbata. Su casillero, donde la había guardado, le quedaba de camino hacia la cafetería para tomar un descanso. Ella tenía la corbata en la mano, preguntándole a todo el mundo de quién era. De pronto apareció Mike Stamford.

-¡Esa es mi corbata!

-¿En serio? La encontré por ahí anoche, no sabía de quién era –dijo entregándole la corbata a Mike.

-Gracias por cuidarla. Bueno, nos vemos más tarde. Voy a salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco afuera.

-Okay.

De vuelta al trabajo, Molly se aburría. Se sentía sola, sin compañía. Cualquier persona se hubiera sentido incómoda en su logar; estando sentada a menos de dos metros de un cadáver. Estaba acostumbrada a eso, a veces aún lo encontraba escalofriante, pero no tanto. Aún así ella se sentía solitaria. Quería hablar con alguien. Y Steven se había ido. Metafóricamente, pues, ya que en realidad estaba al lado de ella. Envuelto en una bolsa especial para cubrirlo completamente de pies a cabeza.

Molly no quería sentirse adicta a su blog, dependiente de revisarlo en todo momento. Pero necesitaba hacerlo. Al menos ahí podía hablar. Aunque fuera consigo misma. Nadie le había escrito ningún solo comentario aún, pero alguien ya lo haría. Eso esperaba.

De pronto, de la nada, Sherlock entró a la habitación. Estaba del mismo humor que ayer. Aún no tenía ningún caso, y eso lo frustraba. Otra vez, por aburrimiento, visitó a Molly. Algunas veces, cuando se aburría, se dedicaba a analizar alguno que otro cadáver, extraía algo interesante de éstos, saliva, para poder analizarla en el microscopio. Para divertirse. Por suerte para ella, Molly se había puesto ese día su mejor camisa rojo oscuro con blanco, con vuelos, debajo de su delantal.

Sherlock ya tenía listas las muestras para ir a analizarlas a otra sala. Por mientras, le pidió permiso a Molly para examinar el cuerpo de Steven. Ella no podía negarlo.

-¿Es reciente? –Preguntó Sherlock abriendo el cierre para ver el rostro inerte de quién había trabajado en informática.

-Acaba de llegar –dijo Molly, mostrando su mejor sonrisa. No quería verse triste, Steven había sido un amigo por suerte muy cercano–. 67 años, causas naturales –Continuó explicando mientras caminaba alrededor del cuerpo–. Solía trabajar aquí. Lo conocía, era lindo.

-Bien –respondió cerrando el cierre y sonriéndole a Molly–. Empezaremos con el látigo.

Molly prefería no estar presente en los momentos de los latigazos. Iba a ser algo doloroso ver que le hacían eso a su amigo. De todos modos, a Sherlock tampoco le gustaba compañía en ese momento, prefería estar solo. Empezó a golpear con el látigo al cuerpo con toda la fuerza que pudo, innumerables veces. Molly, veía desde afuera, no había podido evitarlo. Le divertía ver cómo Sherlock hacía lo que hacía, solamente por propósitos científicos. Era un poco escalofriante tal vez, pero no importaba. Molly ya se había acostumbrado a eso.

Mirándolo, la chica no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Pensó en invitar a Sherlock a tomar café cuando ella tuviera tiempo libre y no tuviera trabajo que hacer. Sí, lo invitaría. Pero antes de eso, fue corriendo al baño, con cartera en mano, para poder arreglarse un poco y verse más atractiva. Justo había comprado el lápiz labial para una ocasión como esa.

-Entonces, ¿fue un mal día? –Preguntó ella entre risas, entrando de nuevo a la habitación casualmente.

-Necesito saber qué moretones se forman en los siguientes 20 minutos –contestó sin siquiera molestarse a mirarla a los ojos–, la coartada de un tipo depende de ello. Mándame los resultados.

Ella quería preguntar a qué era lo que se refería cuando decía coartada. Steven había muerto por causas naturales, ella misma lo había comprobado ese día. No se atrevió a preguntar, temía recibir una respuesta aterradora. Prefirió quedarse en la incertidumbre. Para distraerse, cambió el tema.

-Escucha, me preguntaba… Puede que después, cuando acabes…

-Llevas lápiz labial. Antes no llevabas –dijo, fijándose detalladamente en ese simple detalle, después de no haber visto a Molly a la cara ni siquiera.

Molly quiso saltar de alegría al ver que Sherlock había notado ese simple detalle. Él estaba pendiente de ella. Pero en realidad había esperado a que eso hubiera sido más un halago que una observación.

-Ah, Me he arreglado un poco –dijo, enrojeciendo un poco por la vergüenza.

Algo consternado, Sherlock levantó la cabeza –Perdón, ¿qué decías?

-Me preguntaba si te gustaría tomar un café –dijo empezando a enfadarse consigo misma por sentirse tan avergonzada. Él tenía que aceptar, tenía que aceptar…

-Negro. Dos de azúcar, por favor. Estaré arriba –dijo simplemente anotando algo en una pequeña libreta, y acto seguido se fue, dejando el anhelo de Molly de ir a tomar café con él hecho escombros.

Cuando Molly hubo procesado lo que había acabado de pasar, se sintió estúpida–Bueno… –, fue lo único que pudo decir. Una vez más, ella volvía a estar sola en la habitación, junto a Steve. Por la soledad, Molly dudó en si debería hablarle a su amigo muerto. Prefirió no hacerlo, y se dedicó a buscar y preparar el café.

Se dirigía hacia la cafetería cuando nuevamente se topó con Mike Stamford. Éste era un hombre muy simpático, sociable y amable con todos. Desde que supo que Molly había cuidado su corbata roja verde y amarilla, Mike había empezado a portarse con ella aún mejor que antes, si es que era posible. Mike era con todos así.

-¡Ah, Molly! Te vuelvo agradecer que hayas encontrado y cuidado mi corbata. ¡Es más, mírala, la estoy usando! –Dijo entusiasta mientras se indicaba el pecho. Junto al sonriente de Mike, veía un hombre más o menos bajo, de cabello claro, de mirada seria y con un bastón en la mano– Te presento a mi amigo, John Watson.

-Hola –respondió John, y Molly hizo lo mismo. Ella tuvo que excusarse, tenía que ir a buscar el café. En la cafetería había mucha gente y Molly tardó mucho. Incluso para pedir un simple café había que hacer una fila. Pero a Molly no le importaba. Si hacía que Sherlock se sintiera bien con el café, ella podría aguantar la fila más larga y lenta del mundo. Mientras tanto en la fila, con un espejo en su bolso, Molly aprovechó de quitarse el lápiz labial de la boca. Se sentía tonta con eso.

Cuando por fin consiguió el café, fue a entregárselo a Sherlock. Pero antes, pasó por fuera de la sala de computación donde trabajaba Steve. Estaba cerrada ese día. Apareció por ahí Alex, el conserje. Molly a veces hablaba con él. Alex era parecido a Steve, pero él tenía una joroba y un aspecto no muy amigable. Por suerte, sólo era el aspecto.

-He escuchado muchas cosas hoy en día. Mucha gente dice que Steve es irremplazable –le dijo Alex a Molly–. Va a ser un lío conseguir a otra persona para el puesto. Acuérdate de mí, van a traer a cientos de sustitutos y ninguno va a durar. Ni creo que contraten a alguien, tal vez tengan que quedarse personas de aquí mismo haciendo turno.

-Oh, espero que no me elijan a mí. No me entiendo en eso –dijo Molly. Luego se despidió de Alex y fue corriendo a entregarle el café a Sherlock antes de que se enfriara. Antes de abrir la puerta, se relajó e intentó aparentar que no había llegado corriendo. Abrió la puerta y entró cabizbaja.

-¡Ah! Molly, café, gracias –dijo Sherlock recibiendo el café. Estaba hablando con más gente. Ahí Molly pudo ver a Mike con su ostentosa corbata, y al hombre bajo del bastón que recién había visto. Ya se había olvidado de su nombre– ¿Qué pasó con el lápiz labial?

-No iba bien conmigo – Obviamente el lápiz labial no había surtido el efecto que ella había esperado.

-¿En serio? Era una gran mejoría. Tu boca se ve demasiado pequeña ahora –dijo alejándose con la taza en la mano.

-De acuerdo –fue lo último que ella pudo decir antes de retirarse de la habitación, roja de vergüenza.


	3. Consejo de una profesional

Molly nuevamente se sentía sola. Sola en su hogar, sin nadie con quién hablar. No podía recurrir al blog siempre, eso lo sabía. Pero se desahogaba tanto cuando lo hacía… Tal vez debería comprar un gato. Sí, tener una mascota haría que Molly no se sintiera tan sola. Siempre las mascotas eran buenos acompañantes, y con los caprichos de un gato Molly podría ocupar su tiempo en él.

Ella adoraba a los gatos. Por eso es que había puesto uno de fondo en su blog. También le gustaban mucho los colores pastel, claros y suaves, como se podía ver en las paredes de su casa. Era un lindo lugar, y sabía que a un gato podría gustarle.

Pero aún se sentía confundida. ¿Al fin y al cabo fue bueno usar lápiz labial? ¿Debería volver a usarlo más a menudo, o prohibirlo de su día a día? Pues en realidad ella no sabía qué efectos había surtido. Decidió que podría ir alternando de vez en cuando.

Aún así, ella quería pedirle consejo a alguien que sabía. La gente normal en esos momentos recurriría a sus amigas por consejos como ésos. Pero Molly no tenía muchos amigos, y con las mujeres no se llevaba mucho. Se sentía muy diferente y ajena a las demás. Prefería a veces estar con hombres, que no se fijaban demasiado de la apariencia de una, que no la criticaban. Exceptuando a Sherlock, por supuesto. Pero para Molly, Sherlock siempre era la excepción.

Fue por eso que en vez de recurrir gente común y corriente, Molly decidió acudir al consejo de alguien que verdaderamente sabía. La persona en quién pensó para ayudarla fue Connie Prince.

Molly veía el programa de Connie no hacía mucho, lo había descubierto recientemente. Pero cuando se enteró de la existencia de éste, revisó todos los episodios donde daban consejos de moda, transformaciones radicales, entre otras cosas. Connie Prince, a pesar de no ser precisamente una belleza, era una mujer que definitivamente sabía de esa temática. Connie Prince debería saber qué hacer en ese caso.

Buscó la página web de la famosa Connie y afortunadamente encontró un espacio donde se podían enviar preguntas, que en el menor plazo de tiempo posible la misma Connie respondería. Molly pensó que tal vez Connie habría hablado del tema de los lápices en algún episodio que ella había visto. Pero no lo recordaba en ese momento, y no valía la pena buscar entre videos. Para qué, si la mismísima Connie Prince iría a responder su pregunta en poco tiempo. Se atrevió a mandar la pregunta.

_¿Se puede llevar demasiado lápiz labial? Es que está este hombre que yo…_

Sabiendo que Connie no le respondería, Molly decidió esperar un tiempo. Días, si era necesario. Había llegado la hora de actualizar su blog. Iba a añadir una entrada, de algo que hubiera pasado ese día. Tenía el tema perfecto, con el que podía desahogarse.

_Él fue de nuevo hoy y todavía no lo entiendo. Un minuto él está notando la cosa más pequeña acerca de mí y luego es como si yo no estuviera ahí._

_Él dijo que yo estaba usando demasiado lápiz labial y luego dijo que no estaba usando lo suficiente. Simplemente, no sé. Connie Prince sabrá. Ella es fabulosa._

No sabía qué más escribir, así que consideró que era suficiente, apagó el computador y se fue a la cama, sintiéndose sola. Así se sentía siempre.

Pasaron los tres días más aburridos y solitarios que tal vez Molly había tenido en su vida, y todo había empezado del día que ese hombre con bastón apareció en el hospital. Mike Stamford le contó que ellos habían sido compañeros de universidad. John, cuyo nombre Molly siempre olvidaba, volvía de Afganistán, tras haber recibido un disparo. No era una persona muy sociable. Pronto Molly se enteró que él también tenía un blog, uno en el que la gente comentaba, a diferencia de su blog. Ya había escrito nueve entradas. Molly había empezado a leer el blog de John Watson cuando éste empezó a contar cómo conoció a Sherlock Holmes. Era ahí que Molly se enteraba de todo. Incluso, si Molly no se equivocaba, había oído que ese hombre había ido a vivir con Sherlock en un nuevo departamento, un piso compartido.

En esos tres días, Sherlock no apareció. Y si es que lo hizo, Molly no estaba ahí en ese momento para verlo. Y ella lo extrañó más que nunca. Steven se había ido, Mike Stamford no dejaba de hablar de su amigo John y de cómo ahora estaba ayudando a Sherlock en un caso, el de los suicidios múltiples. Y Alex no estaba de humor ninguna ocasión que Molly iba a visitarlo.

Molly había olvidado por completo a su gata Caroline. Últimamente había tenido la cabeza en otra parte todo este tiempo. Hacía días que había dejado a su gata en cuidado de una amiga porque Molly tuvo que hacer el aseo completo en su casa, y para esas ocasiones debía dejar a su gatita con alguien más. Fue a buscarla y la dejó en su hogar. Pero sentía que con Caroline no se sentía completa. No del todo, como lo era antes.

Fue por eso que en un impulso de desesperación, harta de estar sola, Molly entró a la primera tienda de mascotas que entró y compró el gato más bonito que había allí. Podría hacerle compañía a Caroline y a ella misma. Inmediatamente lo llevó a su casa, le instaló un lugar donde dormir y guardó la comida para gato recién comprada en un lugar donde el gato no pudiera encontrarla y comer de más. Llamó a su gato Toby. Había pensado en otro nombre, pero se arrepintió.

Caroline, como era costumbre, desapareció por la ventana y se dirigió al cobertizo. Era por eso que a veces Molly se sentía tan sola.

Emocionada por tener compañía, observó los ojos amarillo claro del gato castaño con rayones y manchas blancas y negras para obtener inspiración y escribió otra entrada.

_02 de febrero_

_Estoy muriendo. Bueno, estoy envejeciendo. Compré algo hoy._

_Un gato._

_Sí. Oficialmente voy a ser una mujer vieja loca con gatos. Tengo 31 años y soy soltera y compré un gato._

_Pero él es genial. Se llama Toby. ¡Y aquí está!_

La chica buscó su máquina fotográfica. En cuanto sacó al gato de la tienda le había tomado un par de fotos. Bueno… Cerca de una docena. Para sorpresa de ella, cuando liberó a Toby sólo por un momento, éste no se alejó. Se quedó con ella. Ese pequeño detalle le agradó a Molly. Cuando encontró la foto ideal, la traspasó al computador y la añadió a la entrada. Toby se veía serio. Pero bien.

_Meena dice que todas las chicas de nuestra edad necesitan ya sea un gato o un mejor amigo gay. Me imaginé que un gato sería menos esfuerzo. Caroline estaba tomando el ratón de juguete pero ella a veces se acerca con una lata de atún para ser amiga con Toby. Luego ella empezó a andar por ese estúpido cobertizo._

_Tuve la tentación de ponerle el nombre de ya-saben-quién pero Toby es lindo y esponjoso, así que el nombre de ya-saben-quién no le quedaría._

Toby maulló de una forma divertida, así que Molly decidió poner un comentario a su propia entrada, basándose en Toby.

_"Miauu!" de parte de Toby_

Molly aún no había recibido ningún comentario que no fuera de ella misma. Revisó la página de Connie Prince y aún su pregunta no había sido aclarada. Bueno, cuánta gente le preguntaría cosas así a Connie. Tal vez sería una lista muy larga, y quién sabe en qué puesto Molly estaría.

Esperó recibir el consejo de la profesional lo más pronto posible. Era necesario. Nunca pensó que un detalle de ese tipo le causara tanto dolor de cabeza.


	4. Rutina

De pronto, algo en el blog de John Watson apareció que sorprendió a la chica de la morgue increíblemente. Él y Sherlock habían resuelto un caso juntos. Finalmente, habían resuelto el caso de los suicidios. Molly lo leyó de principio a fin, emocionada. Admitió que John tenía una muy buena redacción y sabía cómo emocionar a la gente. Aunque claramente, Molly leía eso de manera personal. Se imaginaba todos los riesgos que Sherlock había sorteado, y solo en un caso…

Mucha gente comentaba. La mitad de éstos no los conocía, pero no importaba. Aunque pudo ver que la señora Hudson también había escrito. Después de ver que tanta gente comentaba, incluyendo sus conocidos, decidió comentar algo.

_Sherlock es increíble, ¿no es así? ¡Es tan genial!_

Incluso pudo ver más comentarios que salieron después del suyo. Un anónimo deseaba conocer a Sherlock y a John. Una tal Sally Donovan decía que eran unos raros. Ese nombre le sonaba… Parece que una vez fue a la morgue, parece que era de New Scotland Yard. Molly siempre revisaba y releía esa entrada. Siempre.

Revisó la página de Connie Prince y por fin ella le respondió. Revisó lo que una de sus ídolas le había aconsejado. Pronto comenzó a recordar que ella había enviado una pregunta de un gran párrafo, pero cuando volvió a revisar la página, su pregunta salió acortada. Qué raro… No recordaba haberse excedido tanto. Leyó la respuesta.

_Tuvimos que cortar un montón de preguntas de Molly que estaba empezando a salirse del tema. Pero, sí, Molly. Sí, tú puedes usar mucho lápiz labial, por mi parte, prefiero un toque sencillo para llevar a cabo mi rouge natural._

Molly le hizo caso e inmediatamente fue a comprar un lápiz labial. Recordó que una vez leyó que Connie Prince aconsejó no fijarse en el precio, mientras más caro fuera, tal vez su calidad valdría la pena. Pero Molly no tenía dinero suficiente, así que compró un lápiz labial barato, según el color que Connie recomendó, sencillo. Cuando volvió a su hogar lo probó y se vio al espejo. No podía mentirse. Se veía horrible. Lo que había comprado era de muy mala calidad, manchaba su cara y hasta tenía un poco de grumos. Y el color era mucho más fuerte de lo que decía afuera. En cuanto se lo quitó, la chica volvió a su computadora.

Después encontró otra entrada donde John descargaba su ira contra las cajas tripuladas de los supermercados. Probablemente había tenido un problema de ese tipo. Molly quiso también mostrar su desagrado, pero por otra cosa.

_Este nuevo pintalabios que traje. ¡Debido que el color en el envase no coincide con lo que hay dentro del todo! Yo debería haber escuchado a Connie Prince. ¡Nunca compres barato!_

Molly se sentía muy bien cuando escribía. Sentía como si pudiera liberar toda la frustración acumulada en el día, de una manera muy sencilla. Le gustaba mucho tener un blog. Y ahora que tenía dos gatos que atender, no se sentiría tan sola.

Aunque Molly estaba considerando dejar el blog por un tiempo. Nadie le escribía, no valía la pena. Pero no iba a borrar lo que escribió, eso no. Lo tendría ahí de recuerdo. Mientras tanto, intentó enfocarse en el trabajo. Pensó en si es que había quedado algo pendiente. No, había dejado todo listo para poder ir mañana y recibir trabajo fresco. Se fue a dormir.

En el hospital, como lo había predicho Alex, la misma gente perteneciente al lugar, de cualquier profesión y utilidad, mientras supiera algo de informática, tenía que quedarse. Habían organizado turnos. Mucha gente, como era de esperar, presentaba excusas, razones por las que no podían venir a hacer su parte del trabajo. Molly, a pesar de no entender mucho de la tecnología aparte de los blogs y una que otra cosa más, no iba a retirarse. Necesitaba ayudar, aunque fuera haciendo ese pequeño favor.

Molly tuvo que quedarse solo un par de veces en la sala de computación, y a altas horas de la noche. Nadie iba ahí a esa hora, y Molly lo agradecía. No quería sentirse la persona al mando del lugar, no se sentía así para nada. Su conocimiento no llegaba ni a los talones de lo que hacía Steve, así que, ¿qué podría hacer ella en comparación? Nada.

La vida de Molly cerca de dos meses se volvió una rutina aburrida. Sucesos que habían empezado a suceder hacía poco empezaron a transformarse en los pensamientos de todos los días de la chica de la morgue. La preocupación que tenía al que no apareciera nadie para quedarse en el puesto de informática definitivamente. Cómo Sherlock la ignoraba más de lo usual por la llegada del hombre del bastón, John. Y también cómo había muerto Steve. ¿Coartada? ¿Por qué una coartada? Nada tenía sentido. Pero ella temía saberlo.

No tenía sentido. Ella trabajaba con muertos todos los días… Pero eso era diferente. Ésta había sido una persona relativamente cercana a ella. Todas las personas cercanas a Molly que la pasaban mal hacían que ella se sintiera mejor.

Molly quedó meditando sentada, al lado de un cadáver a medio analizar, como era de costumbre, para analizar qué era lo que hacía ella en el hospital en su tiempo libre. Ayudaba a Sherlock en sus investigaciones, paseaba, charlaba con un par de amigos que tenía. Otras veces hacía cosas más profundas.

A veces pensaba, cómo el impacto de la muerte la habría afectado si ella hubiera sido doctora… Algunas veces Molly caminaba por los pasillos del hospital, alejándose del sector de la morgue, mirando a pacientes y a los optimistas doctores y enfermeras que intentaban mantenerlos de humor. Le gustaba esa profesión, cuando todo salía bien.

Pero tarde o temprano, ella tenía que volver a su puesto de trabajo. Un lugar frío, silencioso, y escalofriante algunas veces por la noche. Pero eso no era lo peor. Oh, no lo era. Molly sabía cuál era la peor parte de todo, el lugar donde todo el mundo sufría. Ése momento. El momento en que familiares o amigos tienen que reconocer un cuerpo, o se acaban de enterar de la terrible noticia. Molly no era encargada de contarles a las personas la tragedia. Había más gente para eso. Ella no se sentía capaz.

Cuando Molly terminó su momento de pensar, se dedico a terminar el análisis del cadáver. Cuando terminó, tuvo que dejarlo en un cajón de la heladera mortuoria. No necesitaba a alguien que le ayudara a levantar el cuerpo, la heladera estaba muy cerca y el cuerpo era de tan solo un niño. Además, Molly tenía mucho más fuerza física de lo que aparentaba tener. Tenía sí, tener que hacer todo con cuidado y delicadeza.

Antes de llevar al niño, tenía que abrir el cajón. La heladera ocupaba todo un espacio de la pared, y ella sabía a la perfección qué cajón estaba vacío y cual estaba ocupado. Escogió uno y lo abrió. Pero no estaba vacío. Y había alguien que conocía.

-¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!

-Mmm, parece que uno no puede tomar una pequeña siesta –dijo Sherlock abriendo los ojos e incorporándose para salir de ahí–. ¿Por qué tantos gritos, Molly?

-Yo-yo… Cajón… Vacío… ¡Me diste un susto de muerte…! ¡Casi me desmayo…! ¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí…?

-En este hospital no dejan a nadie tomar una siesta a menos que no soy un paciente, y no voy a fingir ser uno. Además, adentro está frío. Es refrescante.

-Okay… La-lamento haberte despertado, es que yo –dijo Molly titubeando aún por el pánico sufrido–, este, estaba trabajando…

-No debería asustarte, estás acostumbrada a este trabajo. A mucha gente le asustaría estar acá –Molly no supo si tomar eso como un cumplido o cualquier otra cosa, un simple comentario– Bueno, ya me voy.

-¡Adiós! –Respondió, volviendo al trabajo, temerosa esta vez.


	5. El primer comentario

-¿Lo has visto? Dicen que es mucho mejor que Steven. Dicen que es más inteligente, yo aún no he podido ir a verlo aún… –Dijo una pediatra mientras se preparaba su almuerzo en la cafetería. Estaba hablando con su amiga, de la misma profesión.

-Y no sólo dicen que es inteligente, también es lindo. Si no fuera así, ¡no estaríamos hablando de él! Tenemos que verlo pronto. Ojalá hoy en la tarde.

-¡Sí, tenemos que verlo!

Molly estaba también como las dos mujeres, mirando lo que tenía en frente suyo para comer. Podía escoger lo que quisiera y ponerlo en su bandeja, pero nada se le antojaba. Acababa de salir de una autopsia, eso hacía que ella rechazara cualquier cosa de comida. Pero comer un poco de ensalada no le haría daño.

Estaba mirando los alimentos, sin tocarlos, sin ponerlos en la bandeja. Fingía que no sabía por qué comida decidir, todo para escuchar de quién hablaban las pediatras. Mientras tanto, lo único que ella veía eran pasta y cerdo.

-Además, dicen que es muy simpático…

Tanto se concentró en fingir estar haciendo otra cosa menos escucharlas que no se percató cuando éstas empezaron a alejarse, pues podía oírlas…

-¿En qué estás pensando? ¿En el cerdo o en la pasta?

Molly se dio la vuelta asustada y se encontró con Sherlock que de un momento a otro había aparecido a su lado.

-Ah, eres tú –dijo alegre, pero algo molesta por haberse perdido la oportunidad de qué estaban hablando las pediatras. La molestia se le pasó instantáneamente.

-Supongo que nunca molestarías a Egon Ronay, ¿verdad? Yo me quedo con la pasta –dijo mirando hacia la comida–. No quiero estar asando el cerdo, no si estás rebanando cadáveres –dijo y sonrió a Molly, y ella le respondió con un intento de ésta. La conversación era muy rara…

-¿Qué tienes? –Preguntó Molly empezando a sonrojarse.

-No como mientras trabajo. La digestión me ralentiza.

-Entonces… ¿Trabajas aquí esta noche?

-Necesitamos examinar algunos cuerpos.

-¿Algunos?

-Eddie Van Coon y Brian Lukis –dijo, mientras Molly intentaba recordar esos nombres. Los buscó en su lista para estar completamente segura. Sí, eran recientes. Estaban en el heladero mortuorio aún.

-Están en mi lista. Eh…

-¿Podrías sacarlos de nuevo para mí? –Preguntó Sherlock, esperando a que Molly aceptara. Cuando él la miraba así, ella no podía rechazar. Pero en esa situación en específico tendría que hacerlo.

-Bueno… Sus papeles ya pasaron –dijo ella lamentándose. Mientras ella esperaba a que Sherlock respondiera, éste miró un poco frustrado a todos lados, hasta que volvió a reparar en Molly. Un poco de sorpresa brilló en sus ojos.

-Cambiaste tu cabello.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó, recordando que había recogido su cabello en un moño diferente, y que ahora lo tenía hacia un lado.

-El estilo –dijo literalmente analizando el cabello–. Por lo general es de raya en medio.

-Sí, bueno…

-Está bien. Eh… Te ves mejor así –dijo y Molly no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. Otra vez. Sonrió un poco, incrédula, y muy agradecida de que Sherlock hubiera notado ese detalle. Ella se dio la vuelta, sonriendo aún más. No podía creerlo.

De vuelta en la morgue, Molly se encargó de tener listos los cuerpos de Eddie Van Coon y Brian Lukis. Además de Sherlock estaba ahí, viendo todo, el detective inspector Dimmock.

-Nosotros sólo estamos interesados en los pies –dijo Sherlock mientras Molly abría el cierre para mostrar el rostro.

-¿Los pies? –preguntó sin entender qué pasaba.

-Sí. ¿Te importa si le echamos un vistazo? –Molly se acercó a donde estaban los pies de Brian Lukis, y abrió el cierre para que los espectadores puedan ver. Lo único fuera de lo común que Molly encontró fue un tatuaje de una flor negra en talón. Todos vieron el tatuaje– Ahora, Van Coon.

Obedientemente, Molly abrió el cierre y permitió que todos observaran los pies del cuerpo. Éstos tenían el mismo tatuaje, también en el pie derecho, en el talón.

-Oh –dijo Dimmock–. Entonces…

-O estos dos hombres han visitado el mismo salón de tatuajes chinos, o estoy diciendo la verdad –dijo Sherlock. Molly no entendía qué estaba sucediendo, pero entendió que tal vez el halago hacia su cabello sólo había sido para poder haber mostrado los pies de los cadáveres.

-¿Qué quieres? –Preguntó Dimmock frustrado y cansado.

-Quiero todos los libros de los apartamentos de Lukis y Van Coon.

-¿Sus libros?

Los dos se marcharon inmediatamente. Cuando Molly hubo hecho todo el trabajo antes de que llegara un nuevo cuerpo o la necesitaran para algo más, quiso averiguar quién era la nueva persona de informática, de quien había oído hablar tanto. Fue a la sala de computación y vio mucha gente ahí que no conocía. El hospital era tan grande que Molly no podía recordar todas las caras para saber quién era el nuevo, descartando los rostros conocidos. De todos modos, entró. Revisó su blog nuevamente. No había ningún comentario. Revisó la página web de Sherlock. No tenía muchos, pero aún así tenía. Y acerca del blog de John, era mejor no hablar. Eran muchas visitas. Demasiadas. Y había comentarios.

De vuelta a casa, Molly se sintió algo tonta. Sherlock había mencionado el cambio de cabello solamente para que ella le dejara ver a Eddie Van Coon y Brian Lukis. Y Molly, verdaderamente había caído. ¡Cómo no pudo darse cuenta!

Pero no importaba, ahora Molly debía relajarse. Llamó a Toby y a Caroline. Probablemente Caroline estaría arriba en el cobertizo, paseando. Siempre maullaba cuando estaba allí arriba. Pero esta vez, Caroline no maulló. Había un silencio de ultratumba, si es que no se contaba a Toby.

Caroline no apareció, y Molly se aburrió de buscarla. Su pérdida en realidad no le afectó mucho. Caroline no era una gata muy encariñada con su dueña, ya estaba muy grande y era muy independiente. Estuviera donde estuviera, Molly sabía que Caroline debería encontrarse bien. Y, no quiso admitirlo, pero le alegró que Caroline se fuera. Así no tendría que soportar sus maullidos por la noche ni sus volteretas y piruetas felinas.

Pero sentir que había perdido un animal, que había tenido a su cuidado la vida de un ser vivo y que lo había dejado ir así de fácilmente, la enojó. No podía ser que ella dejara que sus gatos salieran y entraran a gusto. Por suerte, Toby era muy casero y no le gustaba feliz. Pero Molly seguía enfadada. Escribió una entrada en su blog y la subió, no escribía hacía casi dos meses.

_25 de marzo_

_Lo siento, he estado muy ocupada recientemente. El trabajo es el mismo de siempre. Caroline se fue. Estamos todos muy contentos porque estábamos enfermos de sus volteretas en el cobertizo._

_Toby sigue siendo brillante. Duerme ahora en mi cama que es realmente bonita. ¡Calentito!_

_Ah, y Sherlock entró otra vez esta noche. ¡Y era su habitual arrogancia! Y fue descaradamente a coquetear conmigo y sé que lo hace y yo debería decirle que se detuviera, ¡pero no lo hago! , obviamente, él solamente lo estaba haciendo para que lo ayudara con algo. Tan pronto como él consiguió lo que quería, estaba fuera._

_¡OMG! Casi acabo de escribir "Al menos Toby nunca me dejará". ¡Me estoy convirtiendo en una solterona loca!_

Como era tarde, Molly se quedó dormida en la silla de su escritorio. El sueño se le quitó inmediatamente cuando se dio cuenta del catastrófico error que había cometido. Y Molly no sabía cómo editar o borrar una entrada.

_Oh! ¡¿Cómo puedo borrar esto?! Quise decir "ustedes-saben-quién", ¡no su nombre! ¡No lean esto! ¡Nadie lea esto! –Molly Hooper_

Y tan sólo dos minutos después, por primera vez, Molly recibió un comentario. Fue muy mala suerte recibirlo justo después de haber esa entrada con temas tan personales. Aterrorizada de que alguien se burlara de ella, leyó con miedo el comentario.

_Hola, lo siento, ¿eres tú la chica en la morgue? ¿Esa con la nariz? –Jim_


	6. Café de madrugada

_¿Quién eres tú? –Molly Hooper_

Molly estaba alegre de que alguien por primera vez comentara su blog… Pero no le agradaba para nada que ese Tal Jim hubiera escrito en la entrada donde ella olvidó mantener la identidad de Sherlock en secreto para el mundo del internet. Jim tardó un par de minutos en contestar más abajo.

_¡Lo siento! Yo trabajo en el departamento de Informática. Maldito turno nocturno –Jim_

Así que quién le estaba hablando era el nuevo encargado del departamento de informática. ¿Pero cómo él había llegado a parar en el blog de Molly? Nadie lo leía. Molly sabía eso, y le estaba asustando recibir comentarios. Especialmente de alguien que había oído mucho hablar durante todo el día. Molly no se atrevió a seguir continuando la conversación. Cinco minutos después, otro comentario apareció bajo su entrada.

_¿Estás bien? Te has vuelto tranquila… –Jim_

Molly finalmente recapacitó. No podía actuar como cobarde ante una persona que estaba intentando entablar una relación con ella. Además, era una persona cuya presencia se notaba, como Molly se dio cuenta observando la conversación de las pediatras. No podía dejar a Jim hablando sólo, él ya se había preocupado porque Molly no le estaba enviando comentarios de vuelta. Y a todo esto… ¿Qué tenía su nariz?

_Lo siento. Sólo me siento un poco tonta. No sé de nadie que conozca mi blog. ¿Qué hay de malo en mi nariz –Molly Hooper_

Molly no se sorprendería recibiendo un insulto. Al menos no estaba acostumbrada a recibir halagos. Fue por eso que se sorprendió cuando recibió el nuevo comentario de Jim.

_Nada. Es una linda nariz. Espero que no te importe que lo diga. Debo estar aquí toda la noche así que necesito más café –Jim_

Molly se avergonzó sabiendo que esos comentarios no eran privados y que cualquier persona podría estar viendo lo que Jim le escribió a ella acerca de su nariz. Cuando Molly lo leyó, se sonrojó.

Pero a pesar de estar disfrutando de la conversación, Molly quería dormir. Faltaba media hora para que fueran la una de la mañana y ella necesitaba dormir. Tenía que trabajar al día siguiente. Tenía que terminar la conversación. Pero aún así, ella le respondió. Un mensaje corto, pero no una despedida.

_Okay –Molly Hopper_

Molly fue a la cocina a tomar un pequeño vaso de leche. Avanzó con cuidado para no despertar a Toby que tenía su canasta donde dormir en la cocina. Con el mayor silencio posible, Molly tomó su leche y volvió al computador para apagarlo. Tenía que trabajar mañana. Pero leyó lo que le envió Jim.

_¿Te gusta el café? –Jim_

_Sí –Molly Hooper_

_¿Te gustaría que tomáramos café? ¿En la cafetería? –Jim_

Molly ya estaba en su hogar, no había tenido que hacer su turno por las noches, si es que llegaba algún fallecido. Alguien más estaba a cargo de ese horario. El Hospital Barts no quedaba lejos, pero Molly ya estaba en su piyama de gatos con sus pantuflas, e iba a dormir. No era conveniente ir, aunque pudiera conocer al Jim del que tanto hablaban en el hospital. Que más encima la estaba invitando a tomar café a altas horas de la noche.

_Ehh… Bien. ¿5 minutos? –Molly Hooper_

_¡Nos vemos allí! –Jim_

Lo más rápido posible, Molly se vistió nuevamente. Tenía una bata de trabajo en su hogar por si el que dejaba en la morgue se perdía. No iría a buscar el suyo a la morgue, no tenía ganas de ir allí a tan altas horas de la noche. Pero quería llegar con su bata puesta, para parecer más profesional. Como si hubiera llegado recién del trabajo, no de su casa.

Tomó el primer taxi que encontró hacia el hospital. Corrió, porque había prometido estar en cinco minutos en la cafetería. No tenía tiempo ni para ver su reloj para ver cuán atrasada estaba porque estaba corriendo para llegar. Llegó a la cafetería sin aire por lo mucho que había corrido. Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que había tardado en llegar un poco más de diez minutos. No era mucho, pero se había atrasado.

Había poca gente en la cafetería. Habían personas que estaban sentadas en parejas o de a tres, doctores, auxiliares, familiares de los pacientes. Solo había una sola persona sentada en una mesa, jugando con su teléfono. Ésa persona debería ser Jim.

Jim era un hombre de pelo oscuro, muy corto. Se veía como una persona relajada, e incluso relajada. Estaba muy concentrado jugando con su teléfono, como si estuviera jugando. Molly se acercó, algo tímida. Cuando ya estaba cerca, Jim levantó la mirada. Sus ojos eran oscuros e intensos, pero no mostraban emoción alguna. Era extraño. Tal vez era por eso que todos habían mencionado a Jim.

-Disculpa, ¿eres Jim? ¿De Informática?

-¿Chica de la nariz linda? Hola, buenas noches –respondió Jim guardándose el teléfono en su bolsillo. Molly, mientras tanto, se sentó al lado contrario de la mesa, para ver a Jim de frente.

-Pues, Jim… ¡Hola! –Dijo con nerviosismo. Cuando ya tuvieron sus cafés en la mano, la conversación siguió.

-Mmm, ¿y qué me cuentas? ¿Te gusta trabajar en una morgue? Si no lo supiera, jamás se me habría ocurrido que trabajas en eso. La gente que trabaja en la morgue suele verse amargada…

-¿Y cómo sabías que era yo la chica de la, nariz…? ¿De la morgue? Yo jamás te había visto. ¿Es idea mía o llevas aquí sólo un par de días? ¿Cómo supiste de mí?

-Así es, aún no cumplo mi primera semana acá. A decir verdad, te había visto antes aquí mismo en la cafetería otros días. Probablemente no te hubieras dado cuenta, a otras horas este lugar está lleno. Y, bueno, pregunté por ti y me dijeron que trabajabas en la morgue. Y eso es todo lo que sé de ti…

-Y yo de ti no sé nada –dijo Molly–. Me había enterado había alguien nuevo en Informática por lo que estaban cotilleando unas colegas…

-¿Y qué decían? –la interrumpió Jim levantando un poco la ceja, sonriente. A Molly le avergonzaba decir lo que había oído, sería muy extraño.

-Cosas, muchas cosas. Jim, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? ¿Por qué estabas leyendo mi blog?

-¿Por qué? Solamente te busqué en internet y te encontré. Leí las cosas que ponías. Lindo gato el que tienes, me gustaría conocerlo. ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Nadie lee mi blog –dijo ella algo tímida, admitiendo una triste realidad–. No sé por qué, pero mi blog es el menos conocido del mundo. Por eso encuentro extraño que tú… Un extraño… Haya querido leer, y además comentar.

-¿Qué tiene de extraño? Más extraño es estar aquí tomando café a las una de la mañana.

-¡Jajaja! –Rió Molly– ¿Puedo contarte algo? Ni siquiera estaba de turno, ¡vine de mi casa!

-Ah, ¿en serio? –Preguntó Jim sorprendido– Tomaré como un halago que te hayas tomado la molestia de venir para tomar café conmigo.

-No, no es nada… No vivo muy lejos de aquí. Aunque sí creo que debería irme. Mañana hay trabajo temprano –Molly quería seguir la conversación, la estaba pasando bien con Jim. Era un chico muy amable. Pero ella debía irse, tenía que trabajar– ¿Qué tal si nos vemos mañana de nuevo? ¿Aquí mismo? Digo, si no puedes no importa…

-Lo lamento, Molly, tengo mucho trabajo… ¡Broma! Me gustó hablar contigo. Mañana nos vemos –dijo mientras se levantaba y miraba su hora con el teléfono–. Ah, casi se me había olvidado preguntar. Qué tonto soy. ¿Quién es Sherlock? Vi que escribiste algo de él en tu blog… ¿Es un amigo tuyo?

-Oh –No quería decirle la verdad a un extraño. Aunque ya se había delatado en su blog–. No, no es nadie. Es un conocido.

-Mmm… Suena sospechoso. Bueno, mañana seguimos hablando. ¡Adiós!

-¡Nos vemos!


	7. Un invitado en casa

Molly se sentó en una mesa en la cafetería. Estaba esperando a que Jim llegara para poder pasar un rato con él y conversar. Por lo que había notado el día anterior, él era un chico muy agradable. Molly estaba sola, sentada, en una mesa. Generalmente no se sentaba con nadie. Pero podía escuchar las conversaciones en las mesas vecinas. Justo, en la mesa más cercana se encontraba el par de pediatras que quería conocer a Jim.

-¡Ah! Odio cuando vienen embarazadas a dar a luz por la noche. No pudimos conocer al chico de Informática –dijo una de ellas.

-No te preocupes. Lo veremos hoy. Tendremos que buscar un momento para ir a verlo. Por lo menos, no somos las únicas. Dicen que ese hombre casi nunca sale de la sala de computación. ¿Cómo crees que será?

-No lo sé…Pero tengo la vara de expectativas muy alta. Yo me lo imagino…

-Disculpen, chicas –interrumpió Molly hablándoles desde la mesa. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca para no levantar el tono. Quería hacer sentir bien a esas mujeres–. ¿Están hablando de Jim de Informática? Es un chico muy amable. Sé que si las viera a él les agradaría mucho ustedes. Es muy atento.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –Preguntó la pediatra más envidiosa– Tú no lo conoces. No lo has visto, mentirosa.

-Y por sobre todo, deja de espiar las conversaciones, chica solitaria –agregó la otra.

Molly, avergonzada, bajó la cabeza. Solamente había querido ser amable y ayudar a quiénes finalmente eran sus colegas. ¿Había dicho algo malo? ¿Se había equivocado en algo? ¿Tal vez sería mejor dejar de escuchar las conversaciones de los demás…?

-¡Molly! Qué gusto encontrarte –la saludó Jim sonriente, con dos platos de pizza en la mano. Era el almuerzo del día. Le acercó el plato–. ¿Quieres?

-Gracias –contestó Molly mientras disimuladamente miraba cómo las dos pediatras habían quedado boquiabiertas y sorprendidas–. Lo lamento por haberme ido anoche, es que debía venir temprano, y claro, tú también…

-No te preocupes por eso –contestó Jim sonriente. Molly se alegró al ver que Jim no se había portado así amable para parecer bien, también era amable en ese momento–. No podía admitirlo, pero también necesitaba dormir.

Ambos siguieron conversando un buen rato, mientras que las otras mesas se fueron llenando y vaciando muchas veces. Molly y Jim siguieron conversando todo el tiempo para conocerse mejor. Jim le contó sus intereses, la tecnología, su amor por el café, entre otras cosas. Mientras tanto, de lo que más habló Molly fue de su gato Toby, y mencionó algo la desaparición de Caroline. Ella no había vuelto, y no lo haría.

-Ay, la he pasado muy bien hoy, Jim… –Dijo Molly mientras veía la hora de su reloj. El espanto la dominó– ¡Oh, no! ¡Debería haber vuelto a la morgue hace horas! Lo siento, ¡tengo que irme!

-Pero, ¿cuándo podremos vernos de nuevo?

-Este… ¿Hasta qué hora tienes turno hoy?

-Salgo temprano, a las ocho.

-Espérame a las ocho a la entrada del hospital, te invito a mi casa –dijo ella entusiasmada con la posibilidad de la idea.

-¡Claro!

Cuando Jim confirmó su asistencia, Molly corrió de vuelta hacia la morgue. Como lo había sospechado, se le había acumulado mucho trabajo. Esperó terminar antes de las ocho con tanto trabajo. Ella se empeñó más que nunca en terminar a tiempo. Tal vez lo lograría. Sí, podría hacerlo.

-¿Mucho trabajo? –Preguntó Sherlock entrando a la habitación.

-Ah, sí… –Contestó Molly sin mirar a Sherlock a los ojos– Se me acumuló el trabajo, no es nada interesante en realidad. Sólo me distraje por un momento… ¿Y cómo estás? ¿En qué andas?

-Estoy esperando a que llegue la noche –dijo simplemente, mientras marcó su teléfono y empezó a hablar con una persona desconocida–. Hola, hablo por las reservaciones de las dos entradas al Circo el Dragón Amarillo. A nombre de Holmes. Sí, me gustaría reservar una entrada más. Sí. Sí –luego de cortar el teléfono, siguió conversando con Molly–. Al parecer iré al circo.

-¿Al circo? Ah… Genial. Pero no sabía que te gustaban ese tipo de cosas…

-No voy por entretención. Estoy en un caso. Bueno, mejor me voy. Tengo muchos libros por leer. ¡Adiós, Molly!

-Ah… ¡Adiós! –Dijo ella vacilante.

Pasó el rato y llegaron las ocho. Algo nerviosa, Molly se fue a la entrada principal del hospital esperando a que Jim llegara. Él ya estaba ahí, otra vez con su teléfono. Pero en cuanto Molly llegó, Jim guardó inmediatamente su teléfono, como si repentinamente éste dejara de tener importancia y Molly fuera el centro de atención en ese momento. Ese detalle le encantó a Molly.

-¿Vamos? Estoy emocionado por conocer tu casa. He visto a Toby solamente en fotografías de tu blog. ¿Es tan lindo como sale en las fotos?

-Sí, creo… –Contestó Molly extrañada al ver que Jim alagara a su gato. Pero no le incomodaba.

Fueron en el taxi hacia el departamento de Molly. Ahí, Jim prácticamente no se calló fijándose en cada detalle del hogar de Molly, y alabando cada decisión que ella había tomado para decorar. El color de la pared, la colocación de los muebles, incluso cómo Toby combinaba con los sofás y podía camuflarse ahí. Molly siempre había pensado eso, pero jamás se había atrevido a decírselo a nadie por sonar estúpida. Y ahí, Jim de IT estaba como si nada comentando lo mismo que opinaba Molly.

-¿Qué hacemos? –Preguntó Jim sonriente. Molly lo miró a los ojos y le asustó ver que a pesar de tener mucha vitalidad y alegría en los gestos de Jim, los ojos de éste no tenían vida.

-No lo sé… –Dijo ella, sintiéndose tonta al no saber qué responder ante eso. Dijo simplemente lo primero que pensó– ¿Quieres ver los trucos que hace Toby? No lo tengo hace mucho tiempo, pero es rápido aprendiendo cosas. ¿Quieres verlo?

-¡Por supuesto! –Dijo Jim emocionado.

Ambos pasaron alrededor de una hora viendo cómo Toby sabía dónde estaba guardada su comida, cómo éste se hacía el muerto, cómo empezaba a moverse de un lado a otro como si estuviera bailando. Molly y Jim estaban agachados en la cocina, de cuclillas, rodeando a Toby, mientras éste era el centro de atención.

Cada vez que Toby hacía un truco más, Molly reía y Jim la acompañaba. Ambos levantaban continuamente la mirada para sonreírse el uno al otro, pero ver los ojos carentes de vida de Jim le daba una sensación incómoda. Tal vez no debería preocuparse de eso, Jim era un buen chico. Especialmente porque Toby lo había adorado, y viceversa. Eso significaba que algo estaba marchando bien.

-¿Te estás divirtiendo? –Preguntó Molly algo tímida– Digo, cualquier otra persona me habría catalogado como una loca de los gatos… Digo, estamos viendo los trucos de Toby.

-Pues a mí Toby me cayó muy bien, podría pasar horas con él –dijo Jim acariciando el gato con una mano–. Así que, cualquier otra persona me habría catalogado a mí como un loco de los gatos.

Ya era de noche, el cielo ya había anochecido. Quién sabía en realidad qué hora sería, pues el tiempo había pasado rápidamente para Molly. De pronto el teléfono de Jim vibró. Él lo tomó y leyó la pantalla; acababa de recibir un mensaje. Molly, por curiosidad, espió la pantalla y vio el mensaje:

_Han escapado. Ahora su seguridad está comprometida_.

-¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó ella incrédula– ¿Pasa algo?

-No, no, nada –dijo Jim entre risas–. Es solamente un compañero de videojuegos. Está jugando y perdió y ahora base militar está desprotegida… No creo que te interese. Verás, aprovecho de jugar videojuegos cuando estoy en el trabajo. Eso. Bueno, tengo que irme. Debo hacer un par de cosas.

-Nos veremos mañana, ¿verdad?

-¡Claro! Te pasaré a visitar a la morgue mañana. Nos vemos –dijo yéndose mientras Molly cerraba calmadamente y feliz la puerta.


	8. Citas

Molly quería ir a la sala de computación. Las razones eran obvias. Ya casi había olvidado que Steven era quien había ocupado el puesto de Jim antes. Ella tan sólo quería ir a visitar a Jim. Pero ella tenía mucho trabajo. Al menos, ella sabía que Jim la visitaría a la morgue. Y él no tardó tanto en llegar.

- Buenos días, Molly –dijo Jim entrando con un café en cada mano, con algo de timidez. Molly se dio cuenta de que a él no le gustaban los cadáveres, pues todos reaccionaban de la misma manera al entrar. No necesariamente la primera vez que alguien entraba.

-¡Jim! –Dijo ella rápidamente cubriendo el rostro del cadáver que estaba examinando para que Jim no lo viera y se asustara–No esperaba verte tan temprano. ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien –dijo él, entregándole un café a Molly–. Sé que te gustan de estos. Cambiando de tema, ¿te importaría si…? ¿Si pudiera ver ese cadáver que está atrás tuyo? Sé que lo cubriste preocupada para que no viera algo así. Qué tierno de tu parte. Pero… Quiero superar mis miedos. No es ningún trauma ni nada por el estilo, sólo es un pequeño temor. ¿Puedo…?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Molly abrió el cierre para ver el cuerpo sin vida que se encontraba tendido. Ella abrió el cierre lentamente para que Jim no se sorprendiera tanto, como sucedía con algunas personas. Para sorpresa de Molly, Jim reaccionó mucho mejor que las demás personas. Tal vez él era diferente a los demás.

-Me alegra que hayas tomado ver un muerto tan bien –dijo ella orgullosa de Jim–. Hay mucha gente que se desmaya o que entra en pánico. Somos pocos a los que no nos pasa eso. Ahora estás tú, yo, Sherlock…

-¿Quién? Ahora recuerdo. Ibas a contarme de él. ¿Es tu amigo?

-Bueno, en realidad –dijo ella bajando la cabeza, sin saber qué verdaderamente decir–… Él a veces viene acá. Es un detective. Bueno, él dice que es un detective consultor.

-Nunca había oído de eso.

-Es que él inventó el trabajo.

-¿En serio? ¡Qué divertido! –Dijo Jim con los ojos brillantes de emoción– ¡Cuéntame más!

Muchas veces Molly quería hablarles a los demás acerca de Sherlock, de lo genial que él era. Pero cada vez que ella sacaba el tema, la gente la trataba como una loca obsesiva. Pero las cosas no eran así con Jim. Él entendía que estaba bien.

-Bueno… Él tiene un sitio web donde sube los casos que ha hecho, y también hay que descubrir códigos secretos y acertijos. Yo a veces trato descifrarlos, pero es muy difícil. ¿Te interesaría que viéramos la página? Digo, para qué te voy a contar yo si tenemos el sitio web…

Jim salió de la morgue y más tarde volvió con su computador portátil para ver el sitio web de Sherlock, y seguir acompañando a Molly en su trabajo. Ahí, vieron los casos que había, los comentarios que la gente ponía. Jim leía cada palabra con admiración, mientras Molly le contaba todo lo que sabía; en qué caso había ayudado dándole permiso a Sherlock de analizar los cadáveres, entre otras cosas por el estilo. Le contó quién era cada persona que había comentado en el sitio web.

-Interesante… ¿Y quién es John Watson?

-Ah, verdad. Si no me equivoco, es el nuevo colega de Sherlock. No lo conozco mucho, lo he visto solamente dos minutos en mi vida.

-Genial… Muy interesante la página de tu amigo.

-¡Oh! Y John Watson también tiene un blog personal. ¿Te interesaría verlo?

-¡Claro! –Molly buscó para Jim la página de John y le mostró las entradas que había escrito. Cada vez que agregaba una entrada nueva, ésta era generalmente más extensa y completa– ¿Y tú ya has descifrado un mensaje secreto de la página de Sherlock?

-¿Yo? No, no, no. Me es muy difícil averiguarlos. Pero ya está resuelto en la página. Jim, cambiando de tema… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-¡Por supuesto, querida! Dime.

-¿Lo que estamos haciendo se considera una cita? Digo… Es que… Ay, olvídalo, no dije nada… –Dijo la chica bajando la cabeza avergonzada.

Pero en vez de recibir una respuesta hostil o simplemente un incómodo silencio, Jim alegremente le contestó –En realidad lo que estamos haciendo ahora no es una cita. Cuando tomamos café por la madrugada, si lo fue. Deberíamos tener otra cita…

-¿En-enserio lo dices? Oh… ¿Qué tal si nos vemos en otra parte, fuera del hospital…? Tú puedes elegir el lugar…

-Tengo una idea –dijo Jim con alegría–. ¿Vamos al cine a ver qué están dando?

Cuando hubieran terminado sus respectivos turnos, Molly y Jim fueron al cine. Había muchas películas diferentes para ver. De acción, comedia, romántica, fantástica, dramática, acción, entre otros géneros. Molly dejó a Jim elegir, y él escogió la película romántica.

Adentro, en la sala de cine, no había prácticamente nadie. Molly y Jim compartieron un pote de palomitas, y mientras Molly miraba con la mayor atención posible la película, Jim trataba de acercarse más a su asiento para rodear a Molly con un brazo. Ella se daba cuenta perfectamente, pero a pesar de estar temblando de emoción, fingía que no se percataba siquiera. Pronto, Molly recordó todo el trabajo que tenía que hacer.

-Oh, oh, creo que dejé mucho trabajo de hoy para mañana. Estaré muy ocupada mañana. Qué mal –dijo ella lamentándose al pensar todo el trabajo acumulado que tenía.

-No eres la única –dijo Jim suspirando profundamente–. Mañana tengo que estar prácticamente todo el día ayudando en Informática a unos principiantes, y tal vez incluso haga turno nocturno. Pero por eso es mejor que estemos acá hoy, para relajarnos.

-Debería estar relajada, pero no estoy. Tan sólo pensar lo que tengo que hacer… Y mucho papeleo, qué aburrido.

-Molly, relájate. Solamente, mira la película. ¿Está bien? Cuando termine puedes estresarte todo lo que quieras, pero tómate un tiempo para descansar.

-No, no puedo. Además, creo que debería llevar a Toby al veterinario, cuando lo compré el vendedor me aconsejó que llevara a Toby a una revisión lo más pronto posible. Oh, y todos los análisis que tengo que hacer mañana. Oh, no… Definitivamente tengo demasiado trabajo mañana. Definitivamente, mañana no tendré tiempo para hacer nada que no se relacione con el trabajo…

-¿Y un beso te tranquilizaría por lo menos hasta el final de la película? –dijo Jim interrumpiéndola, sonriente como siempre.

-¿Ah? Oh. No lo sé, tal vez… –Contestó tímidamente mientras se acercaba más a Jim. La película definitivamente había pasado a un segundo plano en sus prioridades. Jim también se acercó más al rostro de Molly y ambos entrecerraron los ojos para compartir su primer beso. El corazón de Molly estaba latiendo muy rápido.

Aunque de pronto, se escuchó un sonido extraño, una canción. Molly reconoció la canción, era _Stayin' alive_. Jim se apartó y sacó su bolsillo su teléfono, la canción era el tono de llamada. Las pocas personas que se encontraban en el interior del cine empezaron a pifiar o quejarse del teléfono sonando en plena función. Jim miró el número y contestó el teléfono.

-¿Hola, sí? Sí, con el mismo, de Informática –dijo mientras observaba a Molly con una expresión de disculpa–. Ah… Es que estoy un poco ocupado ahora, ¿podrías llamar más tarde…? Oh, está bien. Pero que sea rápido. ¿Cierto que hay una caja grande al lado de la pantalla? ¿La viste? Apreta el botón más grande de abajo, y cuando parpadeen unas luces rojas y azules significará que lo encendiste. Ahora, haz lo mismo con la pantalla, el botón de la derecha… ¿Qué? No, no, no, ese botón no, ése es para configuración de pantalla.

Molly quedó mirando cómo Jim hablaba y hablaba con alguien acerca del trabajo. Jim intentaba hablar con el volumen de voz más bajo posible para no molestar a los espectadores de la película.

-¿Pusiste la clave? Bien, ahora abre una ventana… ¿Qué? No, no, no, no una ventana real, me refiero adentro del computador –Jim miró como un perrito extraviado a Molly, intentando que ella no se enojara con la interrupción. Ella, a pesar de estar algo nerviosa y avergonzada, se reía de la situación.


	9. Un caso y mensajes secretos

A la mañana siguiente, Molly se molestó en llevar su computador portátil al trabajo para poder mantenerse en contacto con el mundo de la red, mientras trabajaba. Ese día ella tenía demasiado trabajo, demasiadas cosas que hacer. No iba a salir de la morgue probablemente durante todo el día. Tenía pequeños intervalos en los que podía descansar, pero éstos eran tan cortos que no alcanzaba a ir a visitar a Jim por un momento, y tampoco le alcanzaba para ir a conseguir algo a la cafetería, por la gran fila que se formaba de vez en cuando. Fue por eso que había llevado su computador.

De pronto, Molly vio que por fuera de la morgue habían pasado esas dos pediatras que no le caían muy bien. Las había visto a través del vidrio. Las pediatras pretendían pasar de largo, quién sabía hacia dónde, pero éstas se quedaron mirando a Molly a través del vidrio, burlándose de ella. ¿Qué había hecho Molly ahora? ¿Había hecho algo malo?

-¡Molly la solitaria! –Gritó una de las pediatras, abriendo la puerta para que pudiera ser oída– ¿Te diviertes con los cadáveres? ¿Cuál de ellos es novio tuyo?

La pediatra cerró la puerta y se fue triunfante, recibiendo las felicitaciones de su compañera. Molly se dio la vuelta para no ver a ninguna otra persona que pasara por ahí, ni por accidente. ¿Por qué hacían eso? ¿Tenían un problema con que ella trabajara en la morgue? ¿Qué tenía de malo su trabajo? ¿Tenían un problema con ella?

Molly sabía que su trabajo no era precisamente el mejor, pero era necesario. No muchos se atrevían a trabajar en una morgue. Molly, desde pequeña, siempre había querido ser doctora, ni había pensado en tratar con muertos. Pero mientras Molly crecía, al ver tanta gente sufriendo y muriendo, ella entendió que ser doctora implicaría ser parte de ese mundo de agonía. Molly era muy sensible para ver morir o decaer a alguien. Sabía qué tan traumático podía ser eso.

Ella recordaba a su padre. El padre de Molly, en su lecho de muerte, sabiendo cuán preocupada se pondría ella, a pesar de sufrir hasta el punto de agonizar, permaneció siempre feliz y estable, al menos cuando estaban observándolo. Fue esa vez que Molly vio a su padre desprevenido cuando entendió verdaderamente cómo era el dolor de sentirse inútil, débil, y con la muerte llamando, abriendo la puerta. Fue esa vez, en que Molly vio a su padre como verdaderamente estaba, cuando él creía que nadie lo veía. Él se veía triste, como cualquiera estaría en esa situación en realidad. En ese momento, Molly entendió que ser doctora no sería la mejor opción, sufriría mucho al ver tanta gente agonizando, o sin poder vivir libremente, fuera de medicamentos, tratamientos y restricciones por motivos de salud. Trabajar en una morgue era mucho mejor. La gente que trataba probablemente había sufrido, pero ya no lo hacían. Y ella los conocía solamente cuando ya no había nada que lamentar.

El teléfono de Molly sonó y ella contestó. Era Jim– ¡Ah, Jim! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Sucede algo?

-_¡Molly! Yo estoy muy bien. Quería saber cómo estabas, ya que estoy muy ocupado no puedo ir a verte…_

-No importa, yo también estoy algo atareada. Qué tierno que me hallas llamado… –Dijo tristemente. Recordar los últimos meses de vida de su padre le entristecía cada vez que lo recordaba.

-_¿Sucede algo?_

-No, nada… No pasa nada. Vinieron unas colegas a hacerme una broma pesada, nada más.

-_Eso no está bien. Apuesto que fueron esas pediatras. ¿Me equivoco? Lamento decirte esto, pero tus colegas, al menos ellas, no me agradan. No me agrada nadie que te haga daño o te moleste._

-Qué amable –contestó Molly sorprendida–. Gracias. Lo peor es que ni sé porqué les caigo mal. ¿Es por mi trabajo?

-_Tal vez solamente sientan envidia _–dijo Jim intentando tranquilizarla con la voz más calmada que podía usar–. _Pero en el caso de que sea por el trabajo, ellas no deberían por qué meterse. Cada uno toma sus propias decisiones en la vida, no hay que preocuparse de lo que digan los demás._

-Eres muy tierno Jim. Bueno, cambiando de tema… Salgamos después. ¿Te gustaría ir de compras al centro comercial? Oh, bueno, tal vez te aburras, es algo más de mujeres. Pero podríamos divertirnos. O si quieres tú escoges el lugar…

-_El centro comercial estaría estupendo. Intentemos ambos no acumular tanto trabajo para divertirnos y no estresarnos a la noche. Y no te preocupes por lo que digan los demás ¡Nos vemos después del trabajo!_

Molly volvió a trabajar, siguiendo el consejo que John le había dado. Aunque, obviamente, ella siguió mirando distintas cosas en su computador, cuando podía. Visitaba la página de Connie Prince, entre otras cosas, hasta que al meterse al blog de John Watson, Molly descubrió que él había puesto una nueva entrada, una muy interesante. Había puesto tres entradas después de escribir del caso _Un estudio en rosa_, tres entradas que a Molly no le llamaron mucho la atención, en comparación. Sherlock y John habían vuelto a resolver un caso, de esos verdaderamente importantes. El nuevo caso se llamaba _El banquero ciego_.

Molly lo leyó velozmente, impresionada por todo lo que había sucedido en tan poco tiempo. El nuevo caso había empezado en un banco al que Sherlock y John habían ido, pues alguien había entrado a las instalaciones y había dejado un dibujo con grafiti en una pintura. Habían pasado demasiado muchas cosas interesantes, una red criminal china en Londres bien camuflada como una suerte de circo, códigos, y mucho más. Hasta John había confesado que le gustaba más la vida que llevaba ahora que la de un civil. John había sido un médico de la armada que fue herido en Afganistán, por lo que Molly descubrió.

Leyendo los comentarios, Molly vio que mucha gente criticaba esa aventura. Molly supo que tal vez John estaría sintiéndose como ella, incómodo porque la gente se burlaba de lo que él hacía. Decidió escribirle algo para que se sintiera mejor.

_John, my nuevo amigo Jim dice que todos tomamos nuestras propias decisiones en la vida. I no creo que deberías preocuparte mucho de los demás. ¿Te conté de mi nuevo amigo Jim?_

Pasaron unos minutos en los que Molly no recibió ninguna respuesta, y tampoco otro comentario había sido escrito. Ese tiempo lo usó Molly para poder avanzar en el trabajo. Quería dejar la menor cantidad posible de cosas para hacer para el día siguiente, para no estar estresada como la noche anterior en el cine. Cuando ya hubo pasado una cantidad de tiempo razonable, Molly volvió a cargar la página. John le había contestado.

_Acabo de leer tu blog. Él suena muy… dulce._

Primero, Molly se alegró de que alguien más hubiera visitado su blog. Luego sintió un poco de vergüenza, pensando en lo que había pensado John al haber leído todo lo que había puesto la chica que trabajaba en la morgue. Cosas que a pesar de haberlas publicado voluntariamente, eran algo privadas en realidad. Luego, Molly volvió a la alegría al ver que John pensaba también que Jim era dulce, aunque no pareciera tan convencido de lo que decía. Ella corroboró a John, para que quedara claro.

_Lo es._

Más gente siguió comentando acerca de la página de John y el caso nuevo que había sido resuelto. Molly decidió revisar el sitio web de Sherlock, hacía bastante tiempo que no lo revisaba. Decidió intentar descifrar los mensajes secretos que había, aunque no era la primera vez que trataba.

Leyó el primero, un anónimo había mandado un acertijo que había que resolver, de un presunto anónimo que le gustaba hacer a Sherlock pensar, para mostrar sus habilidades e inteligencia.

_'Te he enviado un pequeño mensaje. Un pequeño juego para entretenerse. Me gusta hacer juegos._

_Querido Sherlock_

_Un Emperador Romano te ayudará a descubrir qué significa esto._

_DSPCWZNV T LX HLENSTYR JZF_

_xx'_

Molly, sin quererlo, perdió bastante tiempo intentando averiguar la respuesta, en vano. Sabía que el acertijo, el mensaje secreto ya había sido resuelto, pues había una opción de ver la solución. Pero ella quiso descubrirlo sola. Por más que lo intentó, no pudo.


	10. Cuento de hadas

Por mucho orgullo que Molly tuviera, no logró descifrar el primer mensaje escondido. Derrotada, apretó el botón que mostraba la solución. Las letras incoherentes que había antes en el mensaje cambiaron, y se transformó en una frase más coherente.

_Solución:_

_SHERLOCK I AM WATCHING YOU_

_Sherlock, te estoy observando,_ en inglés. Molly continuó leyendo la solución, pues el cambio de las letras sin sentido a la frase si tenía una respuesta coherente. Todo tenía sentido. El mensaje había sido descubierto.

_¡Éste es el cambio de código de César! Simplemente hay que reemplazar cada letra en el mensaje con una letra que está 15 veces más abajo del abecedario. Encuentren __más acerca del cambio de código de César en Wikipedia_

Molly no sabía acerca de ese extraño código, jamás hubiera podido descubrirlo. Muchas veces se preguntaba cómo Sherlock podía saber tantas cosas, o mejor aún, cómo podía memorizar toda la información que adquiría para mantenerla y usarla en el momento adecuado. Era algo que Molly simplemente no entendía. No se sentía tonta ni nada por el estilo por no entender, era una persona de una inteligencia a nivel promedio, con eso le bastaba.

Ése tal vez fue el día en el que Molly más trabajó para no tener nada más que hacer y salir temprano. Pero, obviamente, seguía utilizando el computador, el que estaba en todo momento al lado momento. A cada rato reiniciaba la página de su blog para ver si es que había algún comentario, por parte de Jim, especialmente. Aún no había nada. Así que ella decidió volver a revisar el blog de Sherlock, sabía que habría otros mensajes secretos que descifrar. Y así fue. Leyó el segundo:

_Hola Sherlock_

_SOMNEHCCGTEKOTYRIMOOLAIGU_

_Nunca descubrirás quién soy. Vivo bajo la cuadrícula_

_Ánimo_

_xx'_

Esta vez, Molly duró más intentando descifrar el mensaje secreto que había hecho un anónimo. ¿Cuadrícula? ¿Qué significaba eso? No entendía nada. Tenía un par de ideas, pero cada vez que las llevaba a cabo se daba cuenta de que estaban mal. Tuvo que desistir, al menos por el momento. Estaba perdiendo mucho tiempo.

El día pasó rápido, pues Molly estaba muy concentrada en trabajar rápido para salir con Jim al centro comercial. Cuando ambos pudieron, aún temprano, por suerte, salieron de compras. Un centro comercial era el paraíso para Molly. Había ropa linda, rica comida, y de vez en cuando había unas tiendas para mascotas donde se podían visitar a los tiernos gatos. La tarde, a pesar de ser larga, fue una de las mejores que había tenido Molly en años. Desde que ella era una mujer independiente, no recordaba una vez a la que hubiera ido a un centro comercial acompañada. Era divertido, especialmente con alguien como Jim.

Jim era… diferente a los demás. Era muy simpático, amable… Eran cualidades que a Molly le gustaba ver. Aunque en realidad, los gustos de Molly eran muy variados. Algo que Molly encontraba inusual en Jim, era cómo este se divertía haciendo cosas que la mayoría de los hombres encontraría tedioso. Salir de compras, ayudar a mujeres en decidir qué ropa les combina más, jugar con gatos y adorarlos como si fueran dioses. Molly no conocía a ningún otro hombre que hiciera ese tipo de cosas. Pues, Jim era muy especial, entonces.

Después de comer helado, Molly se excusó para ir al baño. Cuando fue a lavarse las manos, se miró al espejo. Terriblemente, estaba un poco más gorda. ¿Cuándo había sido que había comido tanto? ¿Cómo era que no lo había notado antes?

Molly no estaba dispuesta a salir del baño. No así. ¿Y si Jim se daba cuenta? ¿Y qué tal si ya se había enterado hacía tiempo, y Molly no se había fijado en ese detalle? Sería mejor preguntarle. Sería muy directo, pero Molly necesitaba disipar sus dudas. Salió con valentía, como si fuera a hacer la pregunta más difícil de su vida. Pero cuando llegó, no se atrevió a decir nada, sino que siguió conversando con Jim de muchos otros temas.

Cuando empezó a anochecer, ambos compartieron el taxi, Molly se iría a su casa mientras que Jim tenía turno nocturno esa noche. Jim iría a dejar a Molly a su casa, pues era la ubicación más cerca al centro comercial. Ahí, siguieron conversando.

-¿Y te gusta tu trabajo? –Preguntó Jim– Lo que pasa, es que verdaderamente, si es que no te conociera, jamás hubiera adivinado en qué trabajas. Tienes más la apariencia de ser una pediatra o una parvularia, cualquier cosa relacionada con niños… ¿Eh?

-¡Oh! Bueno… Me gustan los niños, son tiernos. Pero más que los niños me gusta hacer que todo el mundo se sienta bien. Cuando era pequeña quería ser doctora, pero… En realidad es una larga historia. ¿Y tú? ¿Desde siempre quisiste trabajar en Informática?

-En realidad, no. Me va bien en Informática, pero en realidad me gusta el trato con los niños. Pero no me hubiera gustado ser profesor, en realidad, me hubiera gustado poder ser un cuenta cuentos. Pero no tengo mucha habilidad… No soy muy bueno en eso. Me cuesta mucho improvisar.

-¿En serio? Pues vas a tener que improvisar para mí, porque quiero escucharte –dijo Molly entusiasta. El taxi había llegado a su casa ya, pero Molly quería oír a Jim mostrar su talento. Ella estaba segura de que él sería un buen narrador de historias. Y como Jim también quería revelar su talento a Molly, se bajó, pagó el taxi y dejó que se fuera. Ya conseguiría otro.

-A ver… –Dijo Jim mientras acompañaba a Molly hasta la entrada del departamento. Empezó a usar el lenguaje no verbal de una manera profesional– Aquí vamos, pero vas a tener que colaborar conmigo. Había una vez, en un reino muy grande, vivía la muy hermosa plebeya Cordialina. Era una mujer muy amable y tierna con todos, pero muchas otras plebeyas, incluso princesas, envidiaban su ternura. Cordialina era una plebeya que a pesar de amar todo y a todos, no recibía mucho de vuelta. Ella vivía para dar, no para recibir. Ahora sigues tú, Molly. Solamente tienes que improvisar.

-Ah, bueno… No se me ocurre nada, no soy buena en esto… Pero bueno, un día Cordialina se dio cuenta que a veces se sentía un poco sola. No era infeliz ni nada por el estilo… Pero a veces pensaba en que sería divertido tener a alguien para compartir sus experiencias. Sería divertido recibir el afecto de alguien, pero eso no iba a pasar nunca. Hasta que llegó Sir Jim del reino Informática. Él, pues… Él era una persona muy querida por el pueblo –dijo tímidamente, mientras abría la puerta de su casa, pero aún no entraba.

-Era una persona muy querida por el pueblo, tal vez, pero Jim del reino de Informática no se interesaba en ello. Él a veces se sentía muy solo, y tal como la plebeya Cordialina, buscaba a alguien para poder compartir su vida. Entonces conoció a la plebeya, y sin pensarlo dos veces, la llevó a vivir a su reino. Cordialina, la plebeya, pasó a ser conocida como Lady Cordialina, prácticamente era una princesa y fue una mujer muy amable con todo el reino de Informática. Aunque eso, en realidad, no era una novedad. Y ése es el fin del cuento–dijo Jim sonriente. Verdaderamente era muy bueno con la improvisación, la gestualidad de su rostro, el movimiento de sus manos por el aire, parecía un profesional. El cuento verdaderamente le había gustado a Molly, pero cuando vio que Jim hizo un ademán de despedirse e irse, ella lo detuvo. Tenía un mejor final para esa historia.

-El cuento no terminaba en realidad ahí –dijo Molly intentando parecer segura de sí misma, pero ni ella sabía qué estaba haciendo en realidad–. Lady Cordialina y Jim del reino de Informática se llevaban muy bien y ambos eran muy buenos con el pueblo. Pero más que nada, ambos se llevaban excelentemente y Sir Jim de Informática merecía totalmente su título de caballero. Es decir… Lo había demostrado. Y Lady Cordialina quería recompensar a Sir Jim de la forma que toda princesa lo hacía… –Molly no era buena improvisando, pensaba que lo que había dicho fue horrible, la peor improvisación del mundo, pero supo que Jim entendió la idea. Y antes de que Molly se arrepintiera de lo que había hecho por vergüenza, le plantó un rápido beso a Jim en los labios.


	11. Romance de oficina

Como era de esperarse, a la mañana siguiente Molly Hooper se sentía como la mujer más afortunada y feliz del mundo. Después de lo que había sucedido anoche, Jim se había marchado rápidamente por tener que ir a cubrir su turno nocturno, pero se fue como el hombre más satisfecho del planeta, como si hubiera esperado ese beso desde que se habían conocido en la cafetería del Hospital Barts.

Por suerte, Molly no tenía mucho trabajo que hacer durante el día, pues había adelantado mucho para poder salir temprano anoche, con Jim. No tenía casi nada que hacer, por suerte, por lo que pudo relajarse un poco y descansar. Trabajó tranquila y relajadamente, pensando qué horario se le ajustaría mejor para ir a ver a Jim. Tenía que ir a verlo, quería ir. Pero ya iría más tarde.

Por aburrimiento y ocio, Molly abrió su computador y volvió a ver el segundo mensaje oculto de la página de Sherlock, el que ya había intentado resolver desde el día anterior. Intentaba e intentaba descifrarlo, pero no podía. Su frustración fue tanta que abrió su blog y añadió una entrada.

_29 de marzo_

_¡Arrgh! ¡No estoy teniendo suerte con la __cosa del mensaje oculto__ de mi amigo! ¿Nadie?_

Molly no estaba dispuesta a presionar el botón que le mostraba la solución. Aún no, debía resolverlo por sí misma, quería mostrarse a ella misma que era lo suficientemente inteligente para hacerlo. Continuó unos minutos más intentando descubrir la respuesta correcta. ¿Cuadrícula? ¿Vivir bajo la cuadrícula? ¿Qué quería decir eso…? Volvió a cargar la página y vio que había recibido un comentario.

_Creo que la palabra "cuadrícula" es una pista. Hay 25 letras en ese mensaje… –Jim_

Al principio, Molly no entendió lo que quiso decir Jim. Pero luego entendió, 25 letras, era la cantidad justa y necesaria para formar una cuadrícula perfecta, de cinco por cinco. Para asegurarse, Molly esta vez sí apretó el botón de respuesta al mensaje oculto de la página web de Sherlock. Las letras se acomodaron y una respuesta apareció.

_Solución:_

_SHERLOCK I AM COMING TO GET YOU_

Era la traducción del inglés de _Sherlock yo voy a conseguirte_. Para entender mejor cómo el orden de las letras había cambiado, Molly leyó la solución, que estaba explicada más abajo.

_Ésta es una forma de cifrado de cuadrícula. Hay 25 letras en el mensaje, así que es fácil de determinar los factores -¡5 x 5! Hay que crear una cuadrícula d escribir las letras en la cuadricula de izquierda a derecha y de arriba abajo. ¡El mensaje decodificado se lee de arriba abajo, de izquierda a derecha!_

Más abajo, se mostraba la cuadrícula que acomodaba las letras tal como lo indicaba la solución al mensaje. Todo calzaba.

¡Jim tenía razón, lo había descubierto! Molly en ningún momento dudó si Jim vio la respuesta para adivinarla. Ella no dudó en ningún instante de la inteligencia de éste, pues Jim era un chico muy listo, a pesar de no conocerlo mucho. Pero si Jim entendía de Informática, algo que Molly consideraba muy complicado, también pudo haber descifrado el mensaje oculto por sí mismo. Jim sí que era inteligente.

_¡Eso es! –Molly Hooper_

En realidad, Molly no había estado lejos de descifrar el mensaje oculto, solamente había hecho mal un par de detalles que hacían que no encontrara la respuesta. Como Molly estuvo a punto de lograrlo, de igual manera se sintió satisfecha; había hecho su mejor esfuerzo y no lo había hecho tan mal después de todo.

_¿Quieres otro café? :) –Jim_

Ésa era una pregunta con una respuesta demasiado obvia. Molly quería aceptar de la forma más linda y tierna posible, si es que podía enviándole un poema, pero como no tenía cabeza para hacer ese tipo de cosas en ese momento, y como quería ir a ver a Jim cuanto antes, solo puso:

_Sí –Molly Hooper_

Molly inmediatamente salió de la morgue para ir a la cafetería y compartir tiempo con Jim, pero cuando iba en la marcha, alguien la detuvo. Era Sherlock y ese hombre callado que Molly siempre olvidaba su nombre… Ya no estaba usando un bastón para caminar. Y en respecto a Sherlock, éste traía un par de zapatillas deportivas que parecían antiguas en la mano.

-¡Oh! Hola –dijo Molly sorprendida por encontrarlos–… Ahora yo estaba yendo a la cafetería…

-Solamente vengo a usar un laboratorio. Estoy investigando la procedencia del dueño de estas zapatillas –dijo Sherlock mientras levantaba el par que tenía en la mano.

-¡Okay! Pasa, ya sabes cómo funciona el equipo…

Sherlock y el hombre bajo y callado siguieron su ruta por el pasillo del hospital, mientras tanto Molly siguió caminando hacia la cafetería. Ahí se encontraba Jim, solo en una mesa, con dos cafés encima de la mesa. Ambos se quedaron conversando ahí un poco de distintas cosas. Ambos se veían muy felices. Y la mayoría del personal femenino del hospital en ese momento estaba que moría de envidia al ver cómo Molly y Jim estaban sentados en la misma mesa, frente a frente, con las manos encima de la mesa, entrelazadas.

-¿Y cómo ha estado tu día hoy? –Preguntó Molly sonriente.

-Mucho mejor que ahora estamos juntos, querida. Me ha ido bien, pero aún tengo un poco de sueño por el turno nocturno de anoche –comentó Jim mientras Molly veía los ojos cansados de éste–. ¿Y cómo te ha ido a ti?

-Oh, muy bien. Todo ha ido normal y por suerte no tengo mucho trabajo hoy en día, y… ¡Ah! Hoy Sherlock vino en el hospital. Creo que está en un caso, se veía algo acelerado…

-¿Sherlock está aquí? –Preguntó Jim alegre. Molly recordó que a Jim le había llamado mucho la atención el trabajo e inteligencia del detective consultor. Bueno, a quién no le sorprendería en realidad– ¿Crees que podría ir a conocerlo?

-Oh…Me encantaría presentártelo, en serio, pero de veras, Sherlock parecía muy ocupado. Es mejor no molestarlo cuando está muy concentrado, pensando. Pero otro día te lo presentaré, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo –dijo Jim mientras escribía algo en un papel muy pequeño, y lo guardaba en su bolsillo. Sería una nota tal vez, algo sin importancia. Molly y Jim siguieron conversando un rato más y cuando sus cafés se acabaron, Molly volvió al trabajo. Aunque obviamente volvería a ver a Jim durante el día.

Antes de volver a la morgue, Molly fue a ver cómo estaba Sherlock, si es que había logrado descubrir la procedencia del dueño de esas extrañas zapatillas. Buscó a Sherlock en los laboratorios, hasta que por fin lo encontró. Estaba con el hombre bajo y callado.

-¿Hubo suerte? –Preguntó Molly alegre, por haber estado con Jim hacía poco y también para animar a Sherlock, que se veía algo estresado.

-¡Oh, sí! –Contestó eufórico. Molly se acercó para analizar los resultados de lo que Sherlock había investigado, cuando de pronto la puerta del laboratorio volvió a abrirse. Era Jim, y se veía algo nervioso.

-Oh, perdón. Yo no… –Dijo éste, con una cara que literalmente expresaba vergüenza, esa que se podría sentir cuando se está buscando al baño y se encuentra cualquier otra cosa. Jim estaba parcialmente paralizado

-¡Jim, hola! ¡Pasa, pasa! –Le dijo Molly, sorprendida de cómo Jim había logrado topar con ella si él se había quedado en la cafetería. Molly sabía que a Sherlock no le gustaba convivir con extraños innecesariamente cuando estaba en medio de un experimento o en un caso, pero Molly no tenía otra opción que dejar que Jim entrara al laboratorio. Ella tenía que presentárselo a Sherlock. Al fin y al cabo, ella ahora estaba saliendo con Jim. Cuando Molly incitó a Jim a entrar, éste nerviosamente, tardó en captar el mensaje, pero finalmente cerró la puerta y se acercó. Mientras tanto, Sherlock se dedicó a observarlo por un momento, analizándolo inmediatamente, como lo hacía con todos.


	12. Falsa identidad

-Jim, él es Sherlock Holmes –dijo Molly indicando a Sherlock con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras Jim se acercaba lentamente al grupo de personas.

-¡Ah! –Fue lo único que Jim pudo decir. Él se quedó mirando a Sherlock todo el tiempo, pero éste, en cambio, no volvió a levantar la vista de su microscopio. Actuaba como si verdaderamente estuviera solo, como si nadie más estuviera ahí; solo él y su trabajo.

-Y –Molly quería presentar al hombre bajo que antes usaba bastón, pero no podía recordar su nombre. Esa fue la primera vez que se sintió verdaderamente tonta al olvidar el nombre de John–… Perdón…

John suspiró, algo frustrado, tal vez había dormido poco o estaba preocupado– John Watson. Hola.

-Hola –dijo Jim mirando a John, pero inmediatamente dejó de mirarlo. Observó por un momento a Molly, pero luego su visión fue dedicada completamente a Sherlock, que seguía en la misma posición que hacía un rato. Les daba la espalda a todos en el laboratorio. John veía lo que ocurría, y Molly solamente se quedaba sonriendo al ver la fascinación de Jim– Así que tú eres Sherlock Holmes –Jim se veía en su punto de fascinación máxima, mientras se frotaba las manos enérgicamente y con algo de nerviosismo– Molly me dijo todo sobre ti. ¿Estás trabajando en uno de tus casos?

No hubo respuesta, pero Jim siguió caminando por ahí, tomando sus propias manos, rodeando a Sherlock por detrás, caminando y sin dejar de observarlo.

-Jim trabaja en Informática, arriba –explicó Molly, mientras lo presentaba a Sherlock. Pero este en ningún momento apartó sus ojos del microscopio. A pesar de eso, Molly no podía dejar de sonreír–. Así nos conocimos. Romance de oficina.

Sherlock, quien parecía una piedra por su asombrosa inmovilidad, por fin se movió. Levantó la cabeza y miró a Jim de reojo, estudiándolo nuevamente, como si quisiera comprobar algo. Bajó la cabeza de vuelta a su trabajo y solo dijo una palabra –Gay.

La sonrisa de Molly desapareció de un instante a otro, confundida. En realidad, ella había oído a la perfección lo que Sherlock había dicho, pero no podía ser. Estaba equivocado. No podía ser verdad, pero al fin y al cabo, ¿cuándo Sherlock Holmes se había equivocado? Asustada, preguntó qué había dicho para asegurarse –Disculpa, ¿qué?

-Nada… –Respondió Sherlock volviendo a apartar su mirada del microscopio para volver a ver a Jim, y le dio una sonrisa falsa, por pura cortesía– Em… Hey.

-Hola –contestó éste aliviado y casi iluminado por que Sherlock le hubiera saludado. Jim bajó un poco los brazos y pasó a botar una bandeja al suelo. En cuanto cayó, como un rayó se agachó a recogerla. Su voz delataba nerviosismo– Perdón. ¡Perdón! –Molly estaba algo decepcionada con Jim. Es decir, a ella le agradaba que Jim admirara tanto a Sherlock como ella, pero sentía que él estaba comportándose como un adolescente. Pero qué se le iba a hacer… Sherlock miraba con una expresión indescifrable, mientras John Watson se notaba cansado, frustrado, e incluso molesto por la intrusión de Jim–Bueno, será mejor que me vaya –dijo mientras se acercaba a Molly– Te veré en el Fox, ¿cerca de las seis?

-Sí –contestó Molly algo más aliviada.

-Adiós –dijo Jim a Sherlock, pero éste no volvió a moverse ni a separarse del microscopio–. Encantado de conocerte –agregó, pero el silencio total fue tan incómodo…

-También yo –dijo John, aunque sabía que no le estaban hablando a él, pero lo hacía solamente para terminar con el momento de tensión. Jim lo miró por un momento, por un instante lo estudió, luego volvió a mirar a Sherlock, finalmente observó a Molly, y se fue cabizbajo, aún nervioso. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Molly quiso aclarar sus dudas.

-¿A qué te refieres con gay? Estamos juntos –le dijo Molly a Sherlock buscando explicar que tal vez él había cometido un error.

-La vida en pareja te sienta bien, Molly –dijo Sherlock mirándola a los ojos, analizándola– Encordaste un kilo y medio desde la última vez.

-Dos y medio –contestó Molly, aunque últimamente se había pesado y sabía que Sherlock tenía razón. Mientras Molly hablaba, Sherlock volvió a su trabajo.

-No, tres –dijo sin siquiera mirarla.

-Sherlock –fue lo único que John pudo decir. Él sabía lo que se avecinaba.

-¡Él no es gay! –Dijo Molly ya topando los bordes de la frustración, marcando cada palabra– ¿Por qué tienes que arruinar…? ¡Él no es…!

-¿Con ese grado de aseo personal? –Contestó Sherlock.

-¿Porque se ponga productos en el pelo? Yo me pongo productos –dijo John Watson al igual de confundido que Molly. Ella había notado que Jim tenía un cabello muy limpio, pero pensaba que solamente se trataba de alguien que le gustaba asearse, lo cual encontraba excelente.

-Tú lavas tu pelo, hay una diferencia –dijo Sherlock con un brillo en los ojos. El momento de demostrar su inteligencia había llegado–. No, no, no. Pestañas teñidas, restos de crema sobre las arrugas de su frente, esos ojos cansados de noctámbulo –dijo enumerando todo lo que había percibido en tan poco tiempo. Molly miraba sorprendida, buscando algo que pudiera negar con una válida argumentación–, y luego está su ropa interior.

-¿Su ropa interior? –Preguntó Molly más sorprendida aún.

-Visibles por arriba de la cintura. Una marca muy particular –dijo Sherlock mirando cómo Molly por dentro empezaba a desmoronarse. Luego, se dio la vuelta, sin moverse de su asiento, y levantó la bandeja que Jim había dejado caer por accidente–. Además, el hecho evidente que dejó su número debajo de este plato –a continuación, Sherlock sacó un pedazo de papel que había quedado debajo de la bandeja, y lo mostró a Molly. Era el papel que Jim había escrito hace poco en la cafetería, y tenía un número de teléfono escrito– Creo que deberías dejarlo ahora y ahorrarte todo el dolor.

Molly se quedó inmóvil. Al ver la mirada de Sherlock que mostraba su absoluta seguridad acerca de la orientación sexual de Jim, no pudo seguir mirándolo. No podía ser cierto. Ella miró a John, pero como vio que él estaba convencido ahora de lo que Sherlock decía, Molly volvió a mirar al detective consultor, con rabia, enojo, tristeza. Todo era cierto, Sherlock jamás se equivocaba ¿Por qué Sherlock debía arruinarlo? ¿Por qué tuvo que mostrarle la verdad?

Molly, sin poder aguantar estar más en el laboratorio, rápidamente se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo. Pensó que tal vez Sherlock estaría feliz al haber mostrado sus poderes deductivos otra vez, pues él era demasiado insensible para entender qué era lo que le había hecho a la chica que trabajaba en la morgue. Ella jamás supo que Sherlock le había dicho la verdad con buenos fines, para que ella dejara de vivir en un mundo falso de fantasía cuanto antes para que no sufriera, y para que no perdiera el tiempo. Pero Molly jamás sabría eso.

Ella corrió y volvió a la morgue. Ahí era el único lugar donde ella se encontraba segura en ese hospital, casi nadie la visitaba, y era donde debía estar, trabajando, con la cabeza fría. No podía ser que Jim fuera Gay. Pero ella decidió encararlo. Ella había estado llorando un poco, pero al limpiarse ya no se notaba. Caminó con paso firme a la sala de computación y ahí se encontró con Jim que estaba solo, concentrado completamente mirando un computador. Estaba trabajando, y en su rostro faltaba su típica sonrisa. La sala de computación tenía todas las persianas cerradas y no había ninguna luz prendida, por lo que el brillo de la pantalla del computador en el rostro de Jim lo hacía ver amenazador.

-Jim, tengo que hablar contigo… –Dijo Molly intentando mantener la calma.

-¡Oh, Molly! –Dijo éste y su típica sonrisa volvió en cuanto notó que Molly estaba ahí– Gracias por venir a verme. Estaba tan aburrido…

-Jim, tengo que ser sincera contigo. Perdón si mi pregunta es muy atrevida, pero creo que merezco saber la verdad. ¿Eres gay?


	13. Momentos de paz

-¿Gay? ¿Yo? Molly, ¿de dónde sacaste eso? –Preguntó Jim incrédulo– Yo no soy gay, de ser así no estaríamos saliendo. Qué raro que lo preguntes, en realidad.

-Ah, tienes razón… –Fue lo único que Molly pudo decir, anonadada, sorprendida de cómo tan simples palabras habían logrado hacerla cambiar de opinión. En eso Jim tenía razón. No tenía sentido que él saliera con ella en el caso de ser gay, no sería normal. No había una explicación lógica. Pero Sherlock jamás se equivocaba, incluso hasta había adivinado cuánto peso había ganado Molly durante los últimos días. Sherlock siempre tenía razón. Y no había razones para que él no tuviera razón nuevamente– Pero aún tengo mis dudas. No es que discuta tu masculinidad ni nada… Lo lamento si te he ofendido… Pero, te aseas mucho, más de lo común…

-Eso no significa nada en realidad. La sociedad tiene plantada en la mente el estereotipo de un homosexual; afeminados y que cuidan su aseo muy exageradamente. No entres en el grupo de las demás personas que juzgan y critican solamente basándose en datos inútiles, sé que tú eres mucho más lista que ellos –dijo Jim. Mantenía su sonrisa, pero ella jamás lo había oído hablar así.

-Pero… Te gusta ir de compras, te llevas más bien con mi gato… Ningún hombre hace ese tipo de cosas. Hasta me ayudas a decidir qué ropa ponerme, y verdaderamente sabes acerca de la moda –dijo Molly, recordando la marca de ropa interior que Jim usaba, como lo había dicho Sherlock ese mismo día– ¿Eso no es algo sospechoso? –Preguntó Molly, más insegura de sí misma que nunca. ¿Y si Jim le había mentido? ¿O si ella estaba cometiendo un error y quedando en ridículo?

-Me gusta hacer esas cosas, y no significa nada. No te dejes llevar por los estereotipos –volvió a decir él. Molly quería decirle que no quería creer lo que ya sospechaba pero que era lo más lógico. Su argumento más confiable que tenía era que Sherlock le había plantado esa idea en la cabeza y había crecido. Todo tenía sentido. Pero tampoco Molly quería dejar mal a Sherlock. No quería que Jim guardara la imagen de él como el hombre que dudaba de su orientación sexual, el hombre que había hecho dudar a Molly de quién era verdaderamente la persona que era prácticamente su novio. Fue por eso que Molly no volvió a mencionar a Sherlock durante la conversación.

-Aún considero que es sospechoso. Lamento si cuestiono tu hombría o algo –dijo Molly, confundida–. Solamente quiero decirte algo. Seas lo que seas, no importa. No me importa si eres gay o no, yo te seguiré queriendo. Si me ves algo alterada es porque creí que me habías mentido…

-Molly, yo jamás te mentiría –dijo Jim mientras se levantaba de su asiento, abrazaba a Molly y le depositaba pequeños besos en el cabello. Molly verdaderamente no sabía en qué creer. Si creía en la inteligencia de Sherlock, eso significaba que Jim era un mentiroso. Pero si Jim decía la verdad, eso significaría que Sherlock se había equivocado. Y la imaginación de Molly no podía permitirse eso, era algo imposible de suceder. Que Sherlock se equivocara para Molly era tan cuestionable como la existencia de Dios para un ateo. Pero Molly debía confiar en Jim. Ellos eran una pareja ahora, y toda relación salía a flote con la verdad, pero también lo hacía con la confianza y fe ciega. Molly de dejó abrazar y pensó que podría olvidar todo el problema.

Fue la primera vez en la vida que a Molly no le preocupó si cumplía en el trabajo o no. No quería ir a la morgue, a un lugar tan frío donde habían cadáveres esperando a ser examinados. Cuando pensaba entre la morgue o estar segura y tibia bajo los brazos de Jim, no tenía que pensar en qué decidir dos veces.

Ambos estaban sentados observando el mismo computador. Molly miraba feliz cómo Jim trabajaba enviando documentos, chateando con principiantes de Informática con sus propios computadores en otras partes del hospital, entre otras cosas. Jim tenía acomodado su brazo por encima del hombro de Molly, la acercaba hacia él y la mimaba tal como si ella fuera una gata.

Molly observaba la pantalla, Jim estaba escribiendo un informe. De pronto, vio que accidentalmente Jim escribió mal una palabra, por escribirla demasiado rápida. Ella estuvo a punto de comentarle a Jim su error, pero no lo hizo cuando vio que al seguir escribiendo, automáticamente la palabra se había arreglado.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? –Preguntó Molly sorprendida. Ella sabía menos del manejo de un computador de lo que creía.

-¿Cómo hice qué?

-Habías escrito mal una palabra pero se arregló sola.

-Ah, te refieres a la autocorrección. Mira, es muy sencillo. Primero, tienes que buscar abajo la selección de idiomas y debes poner el idioma en el que estés escribiendo. Luego, cada vez que escribas algo mal saldrá subrayado en rojo. Debes apretar con el botón derecho encima de la palabra y escoger la opción de autocorrección. Debes poner cómo se escribe realmente. Y desde ese entonces, cada vez que escribas mal esa palabra, se corregirá inmediatamente. ¿No sabías? Es algo muy sencillo.

-Oh. Verdaderamente no sabía –dijo Molly. Quería quedarse ahí para siempre, pero su preocupación por el trabajo y las ganas de cumplir su deber eran fuertes. Ella sabía que saldría con Jim más tarde, irían al Fox, pero ella no tenía ganas. No quería salir de casa. Así que mejor invitó a Jim a que fuera a su casa.

Molly se fue de vuelta a la morgue, muy ansiosa. No podía ser que Jim le hubiera mentido, no podía ser. Y si lo consideraba, tampoco era tan grave que Sherlock hubiera cometido una equivocación. La gente cometía errores, y Sherlock también era humano, aunque Molly e incluso él mismo lo olvidaran de vez en cuando. A las seis, Molly y Jim fueron al departamento de la chica. Ahí, Toby recibió a Jim como a un ídolo.

Molly quería olvidarse de las preocupaciones, y para eso le servía mucho ver películas o series, cuando tenía el tiempo. Y qué mejor momento para ver algo por el estilo que en ese instante, con Jim. De todas las opciones que Molly le ofreció a Jim, éste decidió ver Glee. Como Jim jamás había visto ese programa, vieron el primer capítulo. A Molly le encantaba la serie, pero casi nunca tenía tiempo para seguir viéndola. Pero se sabía la primera temporada de memoria.

La chica que trabajaba en la morgue no pudo evitarlo, pero hubo un personaje con el que ahora inmediatamente asociaba con Jim. Antes no lo hubiera hecho, pero ahora… Molly no podía dejar de comparar a Jim con Kurt Hummel, un personaje que al menos en el primer episodio no era muy importante Pero pronto eso pasó, Molly olvidó la comparación. Aunque tuvo que admitir que en su momento se asustó al no poder dejar de pensar en eso. Solamente pudieron ver un solo capítulo, pues ya se hizo tarde, y en realidad Molly no era buena para estar en frente de un computador demasiado tiempo seguido.

Después, Jim y Molly se dedicaron a jugar un rato con Toby. Molly ya ni recordaba a Caroline, su antigua gata. No había sido en realidad una buena mascota, pero Molly no debía sentirse mal por Caroline, pues ella ya se había convertido en un animal callejero, que era independiente y no necesitaba de nadie para sobrevivir.

Jim tuvo que irse no tan tarde como las otras veces que había estado en el departamento de Molly. Ella se despidió de él y cerró la puerta. Molly, feliz, vio por el ojo mágico de la puerta cómo Jim estaba dispuesto a marcharse, pero él se quedó parado afuera, mirando hacia la calle. Estaba escribiendo en su teléfono. Jim sonrió maliciosamente frente a su teléfono y se marchó.


	14. Autocorrección

Era el penúltimo día de marzo, y curiosamente, esa vez hubo mucha actividad en el hospital. Siempre ocurrían estos días en los que sin ninguna razón en específico, la actividad en el hospital se incrementaba. Había mucho que hacer.

Pero a pesar de ser parte de las personas atareadas, Molly Hooper no tenía ganas de trabajar. No es que tuviera miedo de trabajar con los muertos, solamente se aburría ahí. No había nadie con quien charlar. Ella se había acostumbrado desde hacía años a ser una chica solitaria. Pero desde que Molly había conocido a Jim, ella se había vuelto más sociable. Al menos, con él. Ahora, cuando estaba sola, se aburría mucho más que antes. Estaba acostumbrada ya a hablar con alguien.

Molly estaba en la morgue, sola, como era la costumbre. Estaba tan aburrida que empezó a fingir que hablaba con un cadáver que ya había examinado. No era la primera vez que lo hacía.

De pronto entró Jim a la morgue, ya sin el temor que tenía por los muertos. Invitó a Molly a almorzar. No irían muy lejos solamente era ir a la cafetería. Ahí ambos comieron unos sándwiches. Jim se veía de muy buen humor. Tenía el rostro de un niño que había cometido una travesura y nadie lo había descubierto aún. Molly encontraba esa expresión adorable.

En un momento, Jim dijo que tenía que hacer una llamada urgente. Se levantó de la mesa, se apartó varios metros donde estaría solo, conectó los audífonos a su teléfono y empezó a escribir seriamente. Molly se preguntó qué ocurriría, por qué Jim estaba tan misterioso, y por qué siempre usaba su teléfono de esa manera, tan secreta. Ella no quería pensar en nada, no quería arruinar la situación. Jim parecía estar escuchando una conversación por los audífonos, pero éste contestaba escribiendo.

Molly pensó en un momento la actitud que estaba tomando en respecto algunos aspectos en su vida los últimos dos meses. Ella estaba en un proceso de negación, en distintas cosas. Se negaba a saber qué había pasado con Steven, pues tal vez no había muerto de causas naturales. Se negaba a sentir dolor por la pérdida de Caroline. Y se negaba a creer que Jim fuera gay, entre otras cosas. Esa última cosa seguía rondando por su cabeza, inquietándola. Era la palabra de Jim contra la de Sherlock. Jim era más cercano a ella, pero Molly conocía a Sherlock de hacía más tiempo, y sabía cuán inteligente era él.

-¿Conoces a Connie Prince? –Dijo Jim cuando éste volvió a sentarse– Digo, la mencionaste alguna vez en tu blog. ¿Supiste la noticia?

-No…

-Fue encontrada muerta anoche. Nadie sabe qué sucedió con ella, fue todo súbitamente. La noticia aún no es bien difundida, intentan mantener el secreto. Seguramente mañana todo Londres se enterará. En fin, pobre Connie.

-¿Es cierto lo que me estás diciendo? Qué triste –dijo Molly sorprendida–. Me gustaba mucho su programa, y encontraba que Connie era genial. ¿Tú también veías el programa?

-Obvio que lo veía, cariño –dijo Jim–. Connie era una profesional. Qué triste que haya muerto. Me pregunto qué le habrá pasado…

-Probablemente traigan el cuerpo mañana a la morgue. Tal vez me toque revisarla…

Luego, Molly volvió a trabajar, aunque no tenía ánimo. Después de enterarse de lo que le había pasado a Connie… Lo único que se le ocurrió fue escribir una entrada en su blog. Una muy tonta, pero no tenía nada más que escribir. Quería que Jim le escribiera. Los lamentos a Connie Prince los pondría en la página oficial de ésta.

_30 de marzo_

_¡No estoy escribiendo nada porque sé que estás leyendo esto!_

Esperó a que Jim contestara. Molly volvió a cargar la página una y otra vez, esperando a que él contestara. Obviamente ella se refería a Jim. No había a nadie más que podría hablarle en ese momento.

_¿Te refieres a mí? –Jim_

Molly se emocionó al ver que Jim había entendido que le hablaba a él. Era obvio en realidad, pero de todas formas Molly Hooper se alegró. Pensó en qué podría decirle… Lo único que pensó en ese momento fue escribirle un agradecimiento por haberla invitado a almorzar. Molly debía agradecer el gesto.

_¡Sí! ¡Tú! ¡Gracias por el almuerzo! –Molly Hooper_

A pesar de haber sido un almuerzo común y corriente, un simple sándwich, Molly agradeció que Jim hubiera pagado la comida. Y también, más que nada, ella agradeció su compañía.

_¡Gracias a TI por lo de anoche! Xxx –Jim_

Al ver ese comentario, Molly sonrió. Le gustaba hacer sentir bien a las personas, y al ver que Jim se había divertido anoche, hizo que ella se animara. Ella siempre se animaba cuando veía programas de televisión o mimaba a su gato.

_¿Te gustó entonces? ¿Fue todo bien? –Molly Hooper_

Molly intentaba tratar a Jim con delicadeza. Últimamente él había estado algo extraño. De repente se apartaba porque tenía cosas que hacer en su teléfono, como lo había hecho durante el almuerzo. No era la primera vez. Molly se preguntó por qué Jim estaría tan extraño de repente…

_¡Sí! ¡No puedo creer que jamás haya visto Glee antes! ¡ME ENCANTÓ! –Jim_

Qué tierno fue que a Jim le hubiera gustado Glee. Molly se acordó de Kurt Hummel, pero borró esa sensación de comparación en su cabeza.

_¡A mí también! ¡Y Toby te amaba! –Molly Hooper_

Molly se detuvo a pensar en un momento de su gato. Toby verdaderamente adoraba a Jim, siempre lo había hecho, desde la primera visita de Jim al departamento. Eso era muy bonito, aunque algo inusual.

_Es encantador. Y tú también –Jim_

En ese instante, a pesar de ser un cumplido tenue, Molly se sonrojó y se sintió algo tonta e infantil. Ella se quedó sonriendo hacia la pantalla, como una tonta. Pero no podía evitarlo.

_Tú eres más hencantador. Encantaddor. ¿Encantador? ¿Es así como se escribe? –Molly Hooper_

Tal vez solamente sería un pequeño error ortográfico. Cualquiera podía cometer uno. Pero Molly ya había enviado el comentario y sabía que probablemente ya lo había leído. Molly se sintió algo avergonzada al no saber cómo se escribía la palabra. Se sintió más avergonzada aún al saber que la palabra era muy sencilla de escribir, pero se había olvidado cómo. No sabía qué había sucedido, pero por ese momento se le había nublado la mente. Eso a veces ocurría cuando estaba nerviosa.

_¿No tienes la autocorrección activada? –Jim_

Molly recordó que el día anterior Jim le había enseñado cómo activar la autocorrección, pero ella no recordaba ya nada. Esas cosas eran demasiado complicadas para Molly, quien apenas sabía cómo funcionaba su blog, y no sabía prácticamente nada más del mundo de la tecnología. Molly con suerte se manejaba en su teléfono, el que apenas usaba, y que tenía solamente por fines de mantenerse en contacto con el trabajo.

_¿Cómo hago eso? –Molly Hooper_

Ella intentó activar la autocorrección, pero a pesar de sus intentos, jamás dio con la forma correcta. No estaba ni un poco de cerca de adivinar cómo activar la autocorrección. Por suerte, Jim le respondió, pero no le explicó la respuesta precisamente. Pero peor era nada. Molly leyó.

_¿No te lo mostré ayer? –Jim_

Jim tenía razón. Él ya le había explicado a Molly, y ella no había prestado la suficiente atención en esa ocasión. De haberlo oído, Molly no se hubiera equivocado en escribir una simple palabra, no habría sentido nada de vergüenza de sí misma. Aunque fuera un ápice, ella ya se había avergonzado. Por algo estúpido tal vez, pero la sensación ya había nacido en cuanto olvidó cómo escribir una palabra.

_Lo olvidé. De nuevo –Molly Hooper_

Molly encontró el pretexto perfecto para ir a ver a Jim. Ella se dirigió a la sala de computación con calma y se encontró con Jim, exactamente donde él debía estar. Ahí, Jim se tomó la molestia de volver a enseñarle a Molly cómo activar la autocorrección. También le enseñó uno que otros trucos para facilitar la experiencia de Molly en su propio computador. Aunque, obviamente, todo tenía su precio. Molly debía entregarle a Jim un beso por cada cosa que él le enseñara. Pasó un buen rato, y cuando Molly verdaderamente aprendió mucho, volvió a la morgue, satisfecha. Había estado en la sala de computación alrededor de cuarentaicinco minutos. Aunque para ella todo fue tan rápido como si hubieran pasado segundos.


	15. La tristeza de los fanáticos

_Gracias por eso. Eres un buen maestro –Molly Hooper_

Molly era de ese tipo de personas que agradecía de todo a todos. Especialmente a Jim, obviamente. Después, los comentarios que se escribieron el uno al otro no fueron muy interesantes en realidad. Eran meras muestras de afecto que cuando se escribían en un computador no surtían el mismo efecto.

_Xxxxxx –Jim_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxx –Molly Hooper_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX –Jim_

Molly se dirigió por fin a la página oficial de Connie Prince, donde salían muchos consejos para verse bella, que era a lo que Connie se dedicaba. Pero encima de la pantalla, cuando se abrió la pagina de Connie, se mostró un mensaje especial que confirmó lo que había dicho Jim.

_Debido a la triste muerte prematura de la señora Prince ya no estamos aceptando nuevos miembros porque somos verdaderos fans de ellas que eran sus amigos, no sólo en la vida y no solo en la muerte_.

Molly se dirigió a la pizarra de mensajes, un lugar donde se podía dejar las lamentaciones. Había muchos fans. El link era específicamente para que los fanáticos de Connie lamentaran su partida. Kenny, el hermano de Connie, confirmaba en un mensaje la muerte de su hermana. Molly leyó los comentarios, los cuales eran muchos.

_CHICASCENDIENTE: ¡OMG! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Ella era tan joven!_

En la misma página, antes de morir, Connie había escrito que a pesar de lo que dijeran los medios, ella era joven. Según Molly, Connie tenía solamente 32 años. Tan sólo un año mayor que Molly… Y estaba muerta. Era triste. Y también hacía preguntarse a Molly cuánto tiempo más viviría. No era una vieja, pero tampoco era la misma joven de antes. Molly había seguido la carrera de esa mujer durante años. Molly se preguntó qué le pudo haber pasado a Connie. Decían que era tétano, pero casi nadie sabía. Se preguntó también si es que la traerían también a la morgue.

_CHICODISCO: ¡Una de los grandes! ¡Voy a levantar una copa hacia ella esta noche! RIP Señora Prince xx_

Molly pensó en qué podría hacer ella para expresar su dolor, pero no sabía qué escribir. Siguió leyendo, tal vez así podría leer algo que la inspirara para escribir un mensaje de condolencias.

_STEPH: Hizo todas nuestras vidas más bellas porque ella nos hizo ver la belleza en nuestras propias almas. Descansa en paz Connie._

_JAX48: Hola. Has cerrado nuestros hilos pero tengo una pregunta. Pedí un poco de sus gotas oculares el jueves pasado pero mi orden no ha llegado. Compadezco la familia de la Sra. Prince, ¿pero puedo confirmar que mi orden será respetada?_

_LADYRAYAS: ¡Oh, Dios mío! No puedo creer que seas tan insensible. ¡La mujer ha muerto!_

_JAX48: Como he dicho, ¡compadezco pero mi cheque ha sido cobrado!_

_KENNY: Todas las órdenes se cumplirán. Es lo que Connie hubiera querido._

_JAX48: Gracias Kenny. Mis condolencias de nuevo a usted y a los suyos._

_ALEGRÍA: Tan triste. Tan tan triste. Estoy literalmente llorando aquí. Lloré anoche cuando encontré esto y pensé que estaba bien pero luego vi su cara en el periódico y me puse a llorar en el tren de nuevo. No entiendo cómo esto pudo suceder._

_CONFIANZANO1: ¿Nadie más piensa que esto es un poco, bueno, raro? Digo, ¿la gente realmente muere de tétano en estos días? Tuve una inyección en la escuela, lo recuerdo muy bien a pesar de que fue hace años, ya que fue el día en que Challenger explotó y eso era para detener el tétano. Es como la plaga que mató a tantos en la Europa medieval. No es algo que se tiene hoy en día. Creo que la policía debería investigar más a fondo a menos que estén involucrados, por supuesto._

_SARA.K: No puedo creerlo. Ella era tan encantadora._

_CHICOJUGUETE: ¡CONNIE PRINCE! ¡TÚ ERAS FABULOSA! ¡TRABAJA TU MAGIA EN EL CIELO, NENA! XXXXXXXX_

_ALEGRÍA: Empecé a llorar de nuevo en el trabajo. No puedo creerlo. Ella fue la presentadora del pueblo._

_IANJF: En realidad la gente muere de tétanos. Mi vecino lo cogió en España y murió. Así que usted debería pensar entes de hablar, ConfianzaNO1._

_CONFIANZANO1: Bueno, perdón por hablar. Siento lo de tu vecino, solo estaba expresando una opinión. Sigue siendo un país libre, ¡¿no es así?!_

_LOCAMARSHA: Es Kenny quien me da pena. Eran tan cercanos. ¡ABRAZOS a ti K!_

_LOCAMARSHA2: También me siento muy mal por Kenny. Un lindo hombre._

No había más comentarios. Molly no tenía más inspiración en ese momento, por lo que pensó que escribiría mañana. Mañana temprano, todo Londres definitivamente se enteraría de lo que había pasado. Era una noticia ya la muerte de Connie Prince, pero una noticia que estaba tratando de ser contenida, tal vez por el mismo Kenny. Tal vez no quería asumir la pérdida de su hermana, aunque ya había ocurrido.

Molly cerró su computador y se pudo a trabajar. Era mejor así, pues se había deprimido un poco por el fallecimiento de Connie Prince. El resto del día decidió pasarlo sola. No estaba de humor para nada y para nadie. Ella sabía en su fuero interno que al día siguiente traerían a Connie Prince y ella tendría que hacer la autopsia. Sería extraño, pero Molly no se sentiría tan mal. Tal vez ella había conocido a Connie Prince, pero eso no significara que hubiera un vínculo lo suficientemente cercano para que no fuera ético que Molly hiciera la autopsia.

De vuelta a casa, Molly alimentó a Toby. Ella no andaba de humor, ni siquiera podía ver sus programas favoritos. No tenía ganas de hacer nada. Pensó tristemente que el programa de televisión de Connie Prince era una de las cosas que Molly ocasionalmente veía cuando se sentía decaída. Qué inconveniente para la ocasión.

Durante la noche, Molly tuvo una pesadilla. Hacía mucho que no tenía una. Cuando despertó se olvidó completamente de lo que había soñado, supo que había sido un mal sueño solamente al haberse despertado en medio de la noche, sudando de terror. Nunca averiguó qué fue lo que soñó, pues tenía tanto sueño que no logró recordar nada.

Al despertar, Molly fue a buscar a Toby y dejó que éste se durmiera encima de la cama, algo que éste no estaba acostumbrado a hacer. Molly se quedó dormida lentamente, mientras tanto acariciaba a su gato. En ese momento, fue que Molly empezó a querer compañía humana nuevamente. Su estado de separación hacia los demás ya había pasado. Ella hubiera querido que Jim se encontrara ahí, acompañándola. Pero Molly ya ni sabía qué creer de Jim. Como ella ya sabía, Sherlock jamás se equivocaba. No podía haber fallado esta vez.

Cuando llegó la mañana, Molly se vistió lentamente. Eran esos días en que uno simplemente se encontraba deprimido. Podía ser por ninguna razón en específico, pero más que nada se producía por la acumulación de sentimientos, o de eventos negativos. Para Molly era una mezcla. Pensaba en Steven, Jim, Sherlock, Connie… Mucha gente. El trabajo no era muy estresante, no era agotador en absoluto.

Al llegar a la morgue, tal como lo sospechó, el cuerpo de Connie Prince estaba pendiente para analizar. Se creía que la causa de muerte había sido el tétano, pero ella tenía que confirmarlo. Para eso era su trabajo.

Cuando tuvo tiempo libre decidió meterse nuevamente a la sección de mensajes de condolencias de la página de Connie Prince. Como creía, la cantidad de mensajes había incrementado. Aunque el primer comentario que leyó le sorprendió, al ver de quién era.

_SH: Necesito hablar con alguien aquí. Cualquier persona. ¿Cómo puedo hacer eso?_

_ALEGRÍA: Envíales un mensaje privado. Pero no a mí, estoy demasiado molesto. Esto es peor cuando mi madre murió. Al menos yo estaba esperando eso porque ella estuvo en el hospital durante mucho tiempo._

_SH: ¿Alguien puede hablar privadamente conmigo entonces?_

_CHICOJUGUETE: ¡TODOS DEBERÍAMOS IR Y EMORRACHARNOS! ¡TENGAMOS NUESTRO PROPIO DESPERTAR POR CONNIE! XXXX_

_MODERADOR: Por favor, absténganse de publicar con mayúsculas. Gracias._

_SONALI: RIP Connie. Una trágica pérdida._

_ALEGRÍA: Se ha ido._

_MARIE.T: Ella me dio muy buenos consejos. Yo y mi vecino, nosotros solíamos ver su show religiosamente. Descansa en paz, Connie._

Después de haber leído, lo único que Molly pudo poner fue algo sencillo. No podía pensar en ningunas bellas palabras para memorar a Connie, como lo hacían casi todas las otras personas. Solamente puso:

_MOLLY: Esto es tan triste._


	16. Desconfianza

_ALEGRÍA: Lo sé_

Ésa era la respuesta de una de los muchos fanáticos de Connie Prince al comentario que Molly había puesto. Más abajo, Molly leyó otro comentario de Sherlock, diciendo una de las mentiras más grandes. Después de leerlo y quedarse un rato, Molly sonrió; lo que Sherlock había escrito era para que alguien de una vez por todas le enviara un mensaje privado. Molly se habría ofrecido, pero ya no era necesario. Leyó sonriente el mensaje de Sherlock al ver cómo astutamente había escogido éste las palabras correctas para provocar el efecto esperado en los fanáticos.

_SH: He oído que Connie era un fraude -¿qué ella no sabía nada de nada? Si están de acuerdo, envíenme un mensaje privado._

Molly, divertida, vio como había sido respuesta la incitación de Sherlock. Uno de los fanáticos de Connie Prince había reaccionado de manera inmediata y había caído en la trampa que Sherlock le había preparado.

_CHICOJUGUETE: ¿¡QUÉ…?! ¡EN SERIO, QUÉ! ¡QUÉ…! ¡Yo estoy ahí! ¡Prepárate para ser abofeteado!_

_ALEGRÍA: ¿Alguien sabe dónde vivió Connie? Tal vez podamos ir allí y construir una capilla. Tengo que mostrarle al mundo lo mucho que significaba para mí._

_KENNY: Apreciamos sus ideas, Alegría, pero no será necesario._

_ALEGRÍA: ¡GUAU! Gracias por responder Kenny. Espero que lo esté sobrellevando Xxxxxxx_

_SH: ¿Alguien más tiene algo que decirme? ¡Ella era un fraude!_

_ANÓNIMO: Por cierto, Sherlock, ¿alguna vez descubriste dónde viven los cerdos?_

_SH: En una porqueriza. Y no tengo tiempo para tu idiotez._

Más abajo del mensaje de Sherlock, él mismo había subido unas imágenes de unos dibujos hechos a mano, con la letra del detective consultor. Eran cuadrículas, cruces y letras que Molly no entendía. Es más, no entendía quién era el anónimo. Primero pensó en que podría ser el anónimo que enviaba los mensajes ocultos al sitio web de Sherlock, pero ella no entendía por qué se mencionaban los cerdos. Ignoró eso y continuó leyendo.

_INMERSIÓNDELSORBETE: ¡¿Por qué están diciendo en las noticias que Connie tenía 48?! Ella tenía 36 años, ¿no es cierto?_

_MOLLY: ¿Pensé que dijo que tenía 32 años?_

_RDS: ¿32? ¡Ja!_

Molly no entendía. Ella pensaba que Connie Prince tenía 32 años. Cuando miró en la misma página de Connie Prince se enteró que ella en realidad tenía 36 años. Aunque como lo decían en las noticias, se aseguraba que ella murió a los 48 años. Las edades eran muy cambiadas, eso logró simplemente que Molly se confundiera más.

_NÚMEROUNOFANDECONNIE: ¡¿Qué…?¡?¡ ¡Me acabo de enterar de esto! ¿!¿Cómo?! ¿¡Por qué?!_

_Kenny: Vamos a cerrar este tema por un rato. Otra vez gracias a todos por sus pensamientos. Estamos seguros de que Connie está velándonos y amándonos a todos. Dios los bendiga a todos x_

Como Molly lo había estado esperando todo el día, finalmente el cuerpo de Connie Prince llegó. Afirmaba que ella había vivido hasta los 54 años en realidad. Se veía muy diferente en la camilla, pues Molly la había visto muy maquillada.

Molly notó que había un corte en la mano derecha de Connie. El empleado de la casa de Connie había dado la información de que ella se había pasado a cortar la mano en una reja oxidada del jardín, y así la bacteria del tétanos había entrado en su corriente sanguínea. Había rastros de rasguños en un brazo, presumiblemente de un gato. También encontró unas marcas extrañas en el rostro de Connie, pero eso tal vez no significaba mucho. El tétano había sido la causa de muerte.

De un momento a otro, Sherlock, John y el Detective Inspector estaban en la morgue para analizar el cuerpo de Connie Prince. De paso, Sherlock aprovechó de preguntarle a la chica si ya había dejado a Jim. Molly le dijo la verdad, que aún no lo hacía. Solamente no había dicho que no quería. Como vio Molly, Sherlock seguía muy seguro de su deducción acerca de Jim. Es más, el que él haya dejado el número de teléfono bajo la bandeja no tenía otra explicación. Molly decidió permanecer afuera mientras ellos investigaban el cuerpo de Connie. Ella no quería estar presente en ese entonces.

-¿Molly? ¿Estás bien…? –Preguntó Jim, que había aparecido junto a ella. Traía un café en la mano. Él la condujo hacia afuera del hospital, y ella en realidad no se negó. En realidad, Molly no quería ver a Jim. Desde que Sherlock había cuestionado quién realmente Jim era, Molly se sentía incómoda. No sabía en quién debía creer.

-Connie Prince llegó a la morgue –fue lo único que Molly pudo decir en un estado casi paralítico. Se sentía incómoda.

-¿En serio? Interesante. ¿Es verdad que tenía 36 años?

-En realidad tenía 54 –dijo Molly–. Sabía conservarse en realidad. Y yo pensaba que era tan solo un año mayor que yo…

-Curioso. La edad de Connie Prince siempre fue un misterio. Eso es lo genial de tu trabajo, puedes descubrir la verdad de las personas, cuando ya no tienen nada que ocultar.

-Interesante manera de ver mi trabajo –dijo Molly–. Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido.

-Trabajar en una morgue debe ser más interesante que trabajar en Informática –agregó Jim, sonriente–. Mi trabajo es aburrido, pero lo entiendo. Como te dije una vez, me hubiera gustado poder ser un cuenta cuentos. Tal vez algún día lo haga, y tú puedas acompañarme. Sé que nos iría muy bien.

Ella encontró interesante la idea de Jim. La que había dicho acerca de lo interesante de trabajar en una morgue. Cuando la gente moría, ya no tenía forma de ocultar ciertas cosas, como la edad, principalmente. Cuando uno está vivo, puede guardar todo tipo de secretos, una vida entera incluso. Eso hizo que Molly recordara a su padre. Él no había podido fingir que no sufría cuando estaba muriendo. Al menos no pudo fingir con ella, pues Molly lo había descubierto cuando él creía que nadie estaba observándolo. Molly veía que ocurría lo mismo con Jim. Como esas ocasiones en las que ella iba a visitarlo éste estaba solo, con la mirada seria. Cuando estaba solo, no era el Jim que Molly conocía. Y ella se estaba empezando a preguntar cuál de los dos era el verdadero Jim. Ella entendía qué significaba pretender ser feliz cuando uno en realidad estaba triste. Tal vez Jim no se percataba que ella lo había visto triste.

Jim le entregó a Molly el café que tenía. Ambos se quedaron sentados en una banca, afuera, observando cómo el movimiento de la ciudad era constante y permanente. Jim se veía feliz, con la misma sonrisa de siempre. En cambio, Molly seguía sin saber qué creer. Se sentía insegura. No sabía si sentirse como una estúpida ingenua, o como una exagerada maniática. Estaba verdaderamente confundida.

Molly no quería volver a molestar a Jim con el tema. Ella sabía que Jim se podría sentir ofendido al ver que ella dudaba de él. ¿Pero qué se le podía hacer? Molly dudaba. Y lo más triste era que a Molly no le importaba si Jim era gay o no. Lo que le había ofendido fue que él le mintió. Bueno, en el caso que le hubiera mentido.

-Estoy preocupada, Jim. No sé qué creer. Aún tengo esa duda… No sé si me mentiste –dijo Molly forzándose a sí misma a descubrir la verdad.

-Yo jamás te mentiría –dijo Jim tomándole la mano. Molly retiró la suya–. Tienes que creerme. Debes creer en mí. En nosotros. Una relación debe basarse en la confianza del uno al otro.

-Tienes razón, pero tengo miedo –dijo Molly, mirando a Jim fijamente a los ojos. A pesar de aún encontrar esos ojos tan aterradores, se obligó a no apartar la mirada–. Jim, ¿me has mentido alguna vez? Si me dices la verdad ahora, te prometo que no me enfadaré. Solamente quiero que entre nosotros no haya secretos ni engaños.

-Yo jamás te mentiría –dijo Jim volviendo a tomar la mano de Molly. Ella volvió a retirarla. Jim parecía muy seguro, pero por más que lo quisiera, Molly no creía en él. Era la palabra de alguien que había conocido muy poco en contra de la de Sherlock. Molly debía guiarse por la razón y la lógica, no por esas inconscientes ganas de creer que Jim decía la verdad.

-¿Y cómo puedo saber que no me estás mintiendo ahora?


	17. La desaparición

-Molly Hooper, yo jamás te he mentido –dijo Jim serio y alegre al mismo tiempo–. Solamente tienes que creer en mí. No dejes que por una tonta duda nuestra relación se acabe.

-No es una tonta duda –dijo Molly. Su mejor argumento para no confiar en Jim era Sherlock. Molly pensó en que podría pedirle a Sherlock consejo acerca de qué hacer con Jim. Aunque ella ya sabía qué tipo de respuesta recibiría. Y también sabía que Sherlock seguiría diciendo que ella debe terminar con Jim cuanto antes. Pero Molly no quería–. Lo lamento, pero me cuesta mucho creerlo. Si quieres que te crea, explícame. ¿Por qué dejaste tu número de teléfono bajo la bandeja?

-Era solamente una broma amistosa –dijo Jim–. Estaba probando si tu amigo era tan inteligente y astuto. Quería probarlo.

-¿Dejando tu número de teléfono? –Dijo Molly– No tiene sentido. Jim, me encantaría creerte. De veras. Pero me siento muy insegura. Es tú palabra con la de mi amigo. Tú me eres más cercano que Sherlock, pero a él lo conozco desde hace más tiempo y siempre tiene razón. Jim, si eres gay, solamente dímelo. Te juro que no me enojaré.

-Si no quieres creerme no es mi problema –dijo Jim indiferente.

-Es verdad, no es tú problema. Es mío. Es mi problema que siempre me equivoque y haga todo mal –dijo Molly levantándose. Estaba enojada, pero no quería gritarle a Jim. Nadie merecía que le gritaran. Pero Molly sentía algo que le decía que Jim no le era sincero. Molly caminó entrando al hospital. Ignoró todos los gritos de Jim, pidiéndole que volviera, que aclararan el asunto juntos. Pero Molly no tenía ganas de hablar. Cada vez que miraba a Jim, ella se sentía mal. Sentía que cada palabra que salía de la boca de Jim era una mentira. Cada vez que él decía su nombre, pidiendo que volviera porque la necesitaba, le sonaban a palabras falsas.

Molly no volvió a ver a Jim ese día.

Molly pensó qué diferente le sonarían esas palabras si jamás hubiera escuchado la deducción de Sherlock sobre Jim. Todo sería muy diferente.

De vuelta a la morgue, Molly cerró la puerta para que nadie pudiera entrar, se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a llorar. Se sentía angustiada, agotada, frustrada. No sabía qué creer. Pensaba que Jim le había mentido, pero no estaba totalmente segura.

El resto de la jornada de trabajo, Molly hizo su labor, entre lágrimas. Se sentía mal, pero tenía que seguir trabajando. No le importó si llegaba alguien y la veía en ese estado, ella pediría que la dejaran sola. Afortunadamente, nadie fue ese día. O si alguien se burló de ella a través del vidrio, Molly verdaderamente no lo notó. Solamente tenía ganas de llorar, llorar y desahogarse. Se sentía más confundida que nunca.

Al llegar a casa, se quedó abrazando a Toby mientras veía sus programas favoritos, pero ninguno de ellos pudo hacerla sonreír. Se sentía muy mal. No quería hablar con Jim, pero al mismo tiempo necesitaba hacerlo. Se sentía tonta al sentirse tan dependiente por alguien, que más encima había conocido hacía muy poco.

Esa noche Molly no pudo dormir. Se sentía mal por haber sido así con Jim. Pero ella ya estaba esperando a que llegara la mañana para ir al hospital y hablar con Jim. Quería disculparse, decir que aún se sentía insegura pero que no había sido lógico haber sacado una conclusión, pues ella aún no sabía en qué creer. Quería enmendar su error de haber sacado conclusiones tan rápidamente. Quién sabía, tal vez Jim no estaba mintiendo.

Había llegado el primer día de abril. Un nuevo mes había comenzado, y no podía haber iniciado peor, en realidad. Molly se vistió, dejó la comida servida a Toby y partió al hospital. Trabajó como si fuera un día más en su vida, como si Jim jamás hubiera aparecido en su vida. No pudo resistir así mucho tiempo. Caminó con seguridad hacia la sala de computación, que quedaba en el piso de arriba. Cuando llegó ahí, entró. Había un par de personas, pero de Jim no había rastro. Uno de los computadores de la sala era especialmente para el encargado del departamento de Informática. Y ese computador estaba totalmente apagado.

Molly esperó un rato más a que Jim volviera. Cuando ya había permanecido mucho tiempo ahí, pensó que tal vez él había faltado al trabajo ese día. Molly iba de camino a la morgue nuevamente cuando se topó con Alex, el conserje. Hacía tiempo que no se topaba con él, o al menos Molly había estado muy distraída para notar su presencia.

-He oído que estás saliendo con el chico de Informática –dijo Alex mientras intentaba rascarse la joroba–. Interesante. Si lo estás buscando, no vino hoy. Lo más raro es que no pidió permiso para faltar ni se excusó. El gerente está como loco preguntando por él, pero no ha podido contactarlo.

Molly no pudo evitar en pensar que algo malo le había sucedido a Jim. Algo debería haber pasado obviamente, sino él hubiera avisado al gerente que iba a faltar. Molly comenzó a llamar a Jim con su teléfono, pero éste no contestó. Molly lo intentó una y otra vez, pero nada resultó. Ella se dirigió a preguntar al gerente si es que sabía algo de Jim. Creía adivinar la respuesta, pero no perdía nada intentándolo. Cuando llegó, el gerente estaba de pésimo humor.

-¿Disculpe? –Preguntó Molly, tímidamente abriendo la puerta de la oficina, entrando a paso lento, insegura– Tenía una pequeña consulta, quería saber si el chico de Informática vino hoy…

-¡No vino hoy! –Dijo el gerente exhausto– No puedo permitirme que los empleados de este hospital falten cuando se les dé la gana. Y sin avisar… ¡Argh! ¿Y usted, qué hace acá? ¡Vuelva a trabajar! ¡Y yo mientras tanto empezaré a hacer el papeleo para dejar a ese chico de Informática en la calle!

-¡No, espere! –Dijo Molly con verdadero pánico en los ojos– No lo despida, por favor. Yo me encargaré de que él llegue mañana. No se preocupe.

-Confiaré en su palabra, señorita. Más le vale que aparezca mañana. ¡Y ahora, vuelva a trabajar antes de que la despida! –Gritó el gerente, mientras Molly se iba rápidamente de vuelta a la morgue, de vuelta a trabajar antes de ser despedida.

Molly se sentía más sola que nunca. Trabajaba e intentaba ignorar los problemas que tenía, pero Jim siempre volvía a surgir en su cabeza. Cada cosa que Molly pensara hacía que recordase a Jim. Ella intentaba llamarlo para saber cómo estaba, qué le había sucedido, pero siempre que lo intentaba, él no contestaba. Pronto dejó de pensar en si algo malo le había pasado. Ahora, Molly pensaba si Jim se había enfadado con ella y no quería volverla a ver nunca más. ¿Y si todo era culpa de Molly? O… ¿Y si Jim era gay finalmente y no pudo desilusionar a Molly por la linda relación que estaban comenzando? Molly estaba confundida. Había tantas ideas en su cabeza…

Ella no quería pensar en la idea de que ella había alejado y herido a Jim, aunque sería lo más probable. A pesar de haber defendido su opinión, Molly había sido cruel con Jim al alejarse de él e ignorarlo. Ella quería disculparse, pero no podía cómo. El contacto con Jim se había perdido.

Molly no sabía qué hacer. Habían muchas ideas en su cabeza de qué había pasado, pero no sabía en cuál creer. ¿Ella se veía involucrada en la razón por la que Jim había faltado? ¿Ella lo había herido sin darse cuenta? Ella no podía entenderlo. Siguió llamando al chico de Informática una y otra vez. Debía encontrarlo ese día para que llegara a trabajar mañana y no perdiera su empleo.


	18. Fin del juego

La chica que trabajaba en la morgue estaba exasperada. Literalmente pasó una hora entera llamando a Jim para saber cómo estaba. Había pasado mucho tiempo haciendo lo mismo. Cuando entendió que Jim no le contestaría, ella puso una entrada en su blog.

_01 de abril_

_Jim, ¿estás leyendo esto? Lamento que hayamos peleado y no me preocupa si eres gay o no pero, ¿dónde estás? Por favor, ¡te extraño y estoy preocupada por ti! ¿Por qué no estás contestando tu teléfono? ¿Y por qué no estás en el trabajo? ¡Tu gerente se está volviendo loco! ¡Por favor! ¡Sólo contáctate conmigo! ¡Déjame saber que estás bien!_

Molly cerró el computador, y aún preocupada, siguió trabajando con los cadáveres. Debía intentar mantener la calma, todo se solucionaría pronto. Debería. Jim leería el mensaje y acudiría a Molly para contarle todo lo que había ocurrido.

Cuando tuvo tiempo, Molly abrió su computador nuevamente. Había estado la última hora trabajando, dedicándose solamente a analizar cadáveres. Vio si había recibido algún comentario, si Jim había aparecido. No había nada nuevo.

Luego, Molly se metió al blog de John Watson por mera curiosidad, quería ver si había puesto algo nuevo. Sherlock y John habían resuelto otro caso, al parecer. Vio muchos comentarios abajo y vio que el texto era grande, así que pensó que sería importante. Lo leyó. Se titulaba _El Gran Juego_.

Molly leyó el caso que escribió John, el cual empezaba con una explosión de gas al frente del 221B de la calle Baker. La policía había encontrado en el interior del lugar de la explosión una caja fuerte, en cuyo interior había un teléfono rosado, como el del primer caso que Sherlock y John habían resuelto. El mensaje había hecho que sonaran cinco pitidos, con lo que Sherlock supo que era una amenaza. Luego, por una fotografía recibida del mismo teléfono, Sherlock descubrió que había sido tomada en el 221C, en donde encontraron unas zapatillas. Luego, una rehén había llamado, indicando que Sherlock debía resolver el dilema antes de que ella muriera, y solamente tenía dos horas. Ella hablaba por la persona que la había capturado.

John contó cómo Sherlock y él habían ido al hospital a analizar las zapatillas. Molly recordaba cuando habían venido con esas zapatillas que parecían viejas, pero que estaban limpias. Molly se sonrojó al ver que John había puesto en su entrada cuando ella les presentó a Jim. Y John puso un link que conectaba al blog de Molly para que el público supiera cómo se habían conocido, a través del blog personal de Molly. Ella no sabía si sentirse feliz sabiendo que gente visitaría su blog, o nerviosa, pues quién sabía qué opinarían los demás acerca de cómo ella conoció a Jim. Molly se enfureció cuando leyó lo que John había puesto; que Sherlock le había dicho a Molly que había notado que Jim era gay. Ella no quería recordar ese día, pues fue ése el día en el que comenzó a dudar.

Molly intentó olvidar esa parte y continuó leyendo. Descubrió que las zapatillas pertenecían a Carl Powers, un niño que hace años había muerto en una piscina. Jamás se supo qué había pasado con Carl Powers, hasta hacía pocos días. Alguien había puesto veneno en las zapatillas de Carl para matarlo, pues él tenía eccemas. Alguien había conservado las zapatillas para que Sherlock resolviera el caso, el que ya había terminado. Sherlock escribió en su sitio web la respuesta al dilema y la mujer capturada había salido ilesa, pues su captor le dejó revelar su ubicación.

Pero no terminaba ahí. El teléfono sonó cuatro veces, apareció un mensaje con una imagen de un auto adjunta, y otro caso empezó, proveniente del mismo loco. Esta vez se trataba de un hombre desaparecido que había arrendado un auto. Había sangre en el vehículo, pero no había rastros de él. Sherlock tenía que resolver el caso en menos de ocho horas, o sino el nuevo rehén que estaba atado al caso moriría. Por suerte, él también se salvó, pues Sherlock descubrió que el hombre desaparecido había fingido su muerte, con ayuda de su esposa, para recibir el seguro y salir del problema económico que sufrían. Molly quedó intrigada por la mención de John a un hombre llamado Moriarty. A Molly no le sonaba para nada, pero no había que saber mucho para entender que presumiblemente él era el loco de las llamadas y los rehenes, y también como había escrito John más adelante, sería el némesis de Sherlock.

El teléfono sonó, tres veces. Molly se sobresaltó al leer que la fotografía era de Connie Prince. Ella entendió entonces por qué Sherlock y John habían venido a investigar los restos de Connie, todo tenía que ver con el caso. Había que descubrir cómo murió, y había de rehén esta vez una señora de edad, y más encima, ciega. A pesar de lo que Molly había analizado, Connie Prince había muerto por una sobredosis de Botox, controlada por el asistente del hermano de Connie. Se había tratado de un asesinato. La mujer ciega llamó, como era habitual, diría dónde estaba y sería rescatada. Pero ella cometió el error de hablar acerca de su captor y… Tuvo que ser eliminada. La explosión que mató a la señora también llevó consigo a doce personas.

Dos pitidos hizo el teléfono. Llegó un mensaje con una foto del Támesis, en donde se había encontrado un cuerpo de alguien que presumiblemente había muerto ahogado. Sherlock, con lo inteligente que era, había descubierto que el cuerpo pertenecía a un guardia de seguridad de un museo, y que había muerto a manos, literalmente, de un asesino profesional. ¿Por qué alguien querría matar a un guardia de una exhibición de pinturas, en donde casualmente se iría a presentar un cuadro que se creía perdido? La pintura era falsa. Había pruebas concluyentes. Tras intentar capturar al asesino, el Golem, en vano, Sherlock y John volvieron al museo para confrontar a la señora que exhibía las pinturas. Lo negó todo. Pero de pronto, el teléfono sonó, otro rehén había que ser rescatado. Era un niño. Era cierto, la pintura era falsa, pero había que descubrir el por qué. Sherlock tuvo solamente diez segundos para probarlo, y lo logró. El niño salió ileso. Y la señora que ahora estaba demandada por exhibir una pintura falsa, aseguró que ella había estado en contacto con mucha gente que trabajaba para solo un hombre. Moriarty. A Molly le daba escalofríos ver cómo John describía a ese hombre.

De vuelta al departamento, Sherlock y John esperaron a que el teléfono diera el último pitido, pero nada pasó. John salió para ir a visitar a su novia, cuando un taxista lo secuestró. John había quedado inconsciente, apareciendo en una piscina, con una bomba en su ropa. John tenía puesto un audífono donde oía todo lo que debía decir, o si no, moriría. Era un rehén más. Luego, al llegar Sherlock, ambos habían entendido que se encontraban en peligro. John era el blanco de un francotirador que estaba por ahí, escondido. Molly leyó con emoción cada palabra, preguntándose si habían salido de ésa situación. Ella no estaba pensando lo suficientemente para notar que al menos John había sobrevivido, pues había escrito después lo que pasó. Lo que vino a continuación dejó a Molly boquiabierta:

_Y en ese momento, Moriarty hizo su aparición. Era Jim. ¡El novio de Molly Hooper del departamento de Informática en Barts! Incluso esa pequeña visita había sido parte del juego_.

Primero, Molly no lo pudo creer. Ya encontraría abajo que John decía que era una broma. Siguió leyendo. Supo que Moriarty y Sherlock estaban complacidos de por fin verse cara a cara tal y como eran. Supo que John solamente se quedó a un lado, con los explosivos y con un arma amenazándolo desde quién sabía dónde. John sorprendió a Moriarty y lo inmovilizó. Sorprendentemente, Moriarty se arrepintió de matarlos y se largó. Todo parecía volver a la normalidad, hasta que Moriarty volvió, cambiando de opinión y decidido a matarlos. Sherlock apuntó con su pistola los explosivos, que yacían en el piso. Si él y John morían, Moriarty moriría con ellos. Pero no sería así, porque el teléfono de la mente criminal sonó, y él se largó, dejando a Sherlock y a John vivir. Por el momento, claro.

Molly no podía creer lo que había leído.


End file.
